Harry Potter and the Tablet of Anubis
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of 3rd year, Harry is not having the best summer and a few days in he is severely injured. Severus Snape cares for the boy while a new face takes stage along with a Stone tablet that would forever change the war of good & evil
1. Authors Note updated July 4th 2008

This is a disclaimer. I own nothing but the characters Erik Destler. My friends own Alexial Warden and Gideon Miles

I don't know what else to say other that please remember this I will try to put disclaimers on my chapters but this is how I write. Anways please enjoy the story.. and read and review enjoy the following of Harry's new years from 3 to 7 and the end of Voldemort.

This is an AU once it hit's chapter two, events might be the same, but some will change and you will know what I'm talking about.. I now present Harry Potter and the Tablet of Anubis.

Guardian Ghost

Author's Note -UPDATE July 4th

Ok now I know I've been really lagging, I've had no inspiration for the last several months, and I have to say it's due to a stupid mind block on the story, but I have written up chapter and I hope it satisfies you all till the next chapter which might be longer in terms of production because I need to re-write my plot for that chapter. Anyways enjoy!

Ghost


	2. Finalities

Harry Potter and the Tablet of Anubis

Finalities

The summer at number 4 Privet Drive couldn't have been noisier well that isn't saying much because there was always something going on in the house. If it wasn't the loud talking of Vernon Dursley, a man of great size; it was the sounds of yelling, screaming, bones breaking, the cracks of leather against skin and the sounds they made over top something smaller. No one ever heard the small weak voice of the young boy that was never seen outside of the home. No one ever heard the protests of Harry Potter.

On the pleasant night of July 13th, Vernon had taken to blaming Harry for a botched ice cream run. Once Vernon stood Harry took off to his room, but before Harry could he was struck from behind with the familiar feel of leather striking his back. A very loud and thunderous Vernon picked up Harry with his large paw of a hand; his other hand was clenched into a ball that looked more like a club then a fist. Yes on number 4 Privet Drive it was nothing out of the ordinary, and it would be the end of that tonight.

"I will not tolerate your freakishness…. I will not tolerate you lying to me… I will not tolerate anything abnormal from your boy," Each pause was used for Vernon to pound his fist into Harry's body. All the little boy could do was whimper in pain and try not to cry out. "No you will never go back to your friends. No because you won't be walking again properly ever."

Throwing Harry to the ground the angry hulk of a man beat the boy, if anyone heard carefully they could hear the cracks of bone, moans of pain, bruises with the very distinct impression of marks of fists connect and finally the very vicious stomping on Harry's knee shattering it. The sound that came from the young Harry was nothing like anyone had ever heard of, bone chilling and loud enough that it could be hear blocks away.

Once Vernon's beating was done he reached down and picked a very weak Harry by the back of the neck and dragged him up the stairs in the most painful manner causing Harry to whimper out. Vernon's telling the boy to shut up wasn't helping. Tears cascaded down Harry's battered and bloodied face. At Harry's room Vernon opened the door and threw Harry in all the while snarling and spitting out hateful words.

"You get to stay in here freak, now your one of them like your god awful dead freak parents. I fucking don't care if you don't want to get up in the morning, but you WILL do it, and you will do the chores or else you will be losing the other leg and I will really give you something to howl about…"

Slamming the door shut Vernon locked the dead bolts, chained the door and stomped off leaving a very injuried and whimpering Harry in the room against his bed his shattered leg bent in an odd direction. Gently putting hand to his knee Harry could feel the bits of bone trying to break against the skin. Trying to get up and move away Harry fell forwards catching himself from screaming in pain by biting his tongue.

Crawling his way a bit along his bed he grabbed what he could with his sweaty hands tossing things into his trunk, a mantra was playing through Harry's head. _Get out of the house, get out of the house. Got to get out of the house before anything else happens._ If Harry hadn't been nearly blacking out he would of remembered that he sent Hedwig away to avoid having her get hurt at the hands of his uncle. Pale, and sickly looking Harry moved as fast as he could and got his things together, only then did he realize that he had to stand to get some things off his dresser that he sat there letting more tears come down his face.

_"Some one help me…. Please…"_ Was all that came from the small boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Working in the basements of one's home one can always expect odd things, either the smells or the sounds are enough to have the people avoid the resident of Spinner's End. But then not many people knew that the resident was a wizard and a very powerful one. Clad in black and leaning over a steaming cauldron, a sallow looking face framed by greasy long hair was a man that was atoning for his sins while keeping people at a 10-foot distance with just a look.

A knock on a doorframe had the man's head start to rise up and stare at a man with a long silver/grey beard and in royal purple robes with moons and stars on his outfit. The man hovering over the pot looked closely and raised an eyebrow at being called upon by the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Albus… what do I owe to this visit at this time of night?"

"Severus I need to you do a favor for me…." Standing straighter and moving away and to Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape did his best not to glower the man even though the man before him would have looked past the look and see to the man underneath it all.

"I need you to check up on Harry Potter…"Dumbledore was swiftly cut off from continuing the sentence by a shout.

"What! You want to me check up on the brat… I think I have more then enough on my plate then to check up on the prince of all," Snape moved to add more things to his potions only to stop and realize that he doesn't need to at the moment. "Get someone else to see to the boy…"

"I would if I could find someone to do so… unfortunately I can find no such person to help in this matter and you are the only person left to ask…. And before you ask I would check on the boy myself if I wasn't about to go to a meeting." Dumbledore moved further into the room looking at the cauldron before looking at the potions master.

"I don't have the time to check up on a boy of my childhood enemy… find someone else to do it…"

"Severus it's time to move past it all… remember that this is also Lily's son. Remember that you told me those years ago…" Severus sneered knowing that Dumbledore would have him there at that. "This boy is not James… you'll see that when you look into the boy's eyes… for Lily's sake go and check on the boy"

"Fine… Fine… I will check on the boy... but he's just a pampered prince… no respect… give me the boy's address…" Severus knew that he would never forget the pledge, the promise that he made to the one that he ever loved. Sighing he put his potion on hold and got the address from the headmaster.

Apperating to Number 4 Privet Drive the first thing that he noticed that the house was semi-dark and despite all the darkness all along the row of homes on the street. Looking up there was some activity and shadows dancing along the walls of the dimly lit room. Walking up to the door Severus withdrew his wand cutting all the street light lamps out before waving it against the door lock, once he moved inside and shut the door quietly he _Lumos_ his wand and looked around at the path of destruction.

The sight before Severus caused the man to be on guard. Up-turned furniture, broken glass and the most disturbing of the scene was the blood that was splattered against a wall. Looking up to the stairs where the dim light was there was still more signs of a struggle. The thoughts of burglary to someone from Voldemort's side got Harry raced along the potions masters mind. Pushing it to the side the room that Severus was looking for was bolted, chained and to his even bigger surprise there was a dog flap that contained bits of food.

Ignoring the nagging doubt that this couldn't be Harry Potter's room he waved his wand and the door unlocked and reached his hand out to open it. Opening the door slowly and raising his wand the sight that he saw shocked him to the core, the boy was hobbling around trying to gather all his things and put them into his trunk and by the look of his knee and way it bent Severus had to say that knee was shattered and gone.

Looking at Harry closely, Severus saw the blood stained face and the tear tracks that ran down the boys face, bruises were covered by the amount of the crimson liquid that saw starting to dry on the face and heading down other places under the fabric of Harry's shirt from cuts along the boy's face. Looking at the overall appearance there wasn't a place that wasn't covered by a splatter of blood. All of the illusions that Severus ever had of Harry being pampered, and spoiled where shattered right then and there. This was not the Harry he knew at school, this was not the boy that looked carefree with his friends, this was not the boy that was brave.

Harry had heard footsteps and he had hastened to get packed up, someone was coming to get him or so he hoped there was no way that it was his uncle moving around out there. So continuing to work he didn't see the look on the potions master's face till it was too late. Afraid that Snape was there to punish him, Harry stumbled and accidentally put weight on his bad leg and fell to the floor letting out a cry in pain.

Severus must of noticed the look on Harry's face because the look of angery for the Dursley's was suddenly gone and a look of concern was on his face as the man moved forwards to Harry, bending low and helping the boy to calm down before someone would come. It would have been clear for them to leave had it not been for the man known as Vernon Dursley to show up standing at the door roaring out at seeing someone hovering over Harry protectively.

Looking over his shoulder Severus spoke to Harry in low hushed tones calming the boy down. The pain was getting to Harry to the point where he was sick to his stomach and soon the floor. Vernon was soon in the room bellowing out at the two trying to show that he was the bigger man.

"YOU…. You will pay for that boy!" Severus suddenly stood and drew himself up to his full height with his robes obscuring the larger man's view of Harry.

"And you will do not go near him again…" Severus held his wand at his side and stepped forwards. Vernon finally figured out who the man was. It was one of Harry's lot, a freak.

"You freak, out of my house now. I won't hesitate to hurt you either" Severus Snape a man that has bared witness to torture, been a subject of intimidation and torture himself from a man eviler then the fat excuse of a man before him. Swiftly with his bellowing robes keeping Harry's view obscure Severus was right in the face of Vernon who was suddenly against a wall.

"And are you a big man by trying to threaten with your words? I've faced men that have more balls then you to do damages. I've faced torture, and I've faced many people. But you are nothing but a fat excuse that needs to be put in his place. No one should ever hurt a child, he's your nephew and your harm him. You sicken me."

Pushing away from the man Severus started back for Harry when he felt a blow connect to the back of his head, falling forwards and dropping his wand to the ground before Harry. Getting back up Severus rounded and ducked under another swing before he got up close and put his shoulder into the larger man's chest throwing Vernon off balance and into the hall. Stepping back and shaking his head Severus looked around for his wand but not before again turning and seeing Vernon come after him side stepping and bringing his knee up. Severus drove home his knee into the other man's face before bending down and calling his wand before turning it on Dursley.

"_Accio Wand, Petrificus Totalus"_ Vernon's arms snapped together like a board and he stooped to attention before falling over, Dudley heard his father and yelled out to try and take out the wizard by charging, another wave of his wand and the whale of a child joined the floor like his father. Standing there sweaty and worn out the potions master moved to Harry helping the boy to stand,

"Harry… do you think you can handle apparition?" Looking at Harry and his eyes starting to roll into the back of Harry's head Severus cursed the Dursley's and apperated Harry and his trunk to his home at Spinner's End. Worrying only for his charge Snape gave one last glance at Harry telling the boy harshly to stay awake.

Once they made it to Severus's home Harry was already out from the pain he was in. Taking the boy upstairs to a free room and laying Harry out on the bed the boy stirred and woke. Snape had walked out and back in with a tray with over a dozen potions as well as a medical kit, a bowl of water and towels.

"Ughhh… where am I…. no wait Uncle Vernon... No I didn't mean it... I … Professor?"

"Potter… I need you to take these potions, it'll help with the pain and injuries…"

"What? WHY!?! How do I know your not trying to poison me?"

"Why on earth would I want to do such a thing?!"

"Because you… you despise me!" Harry sat up too fast and ended up crying in pain, Severus crossed the space in a matter of steps and put pressure on Harry's shoulders to keep him place while he spoke in a low clipped tone.

"I just saved you life, I would not do anything to harm the very being of you. I may not of shown care to you because of the way I feel about you but it's because there was no reason that was given otherwise then just a few hours ago when I went to check on you. Now take the potions and I will look over your injuries."

Severus let go and pulled over the tray from the foot of the bed and opened a few vials before helping Harry take them after realizing the teacher wasn't going to hurt him. Taking all the potions that Severus told Harry to drink he dozed off leaving Severus to start his assessment of Harry and his injuries. Carefully pulling off the boy's shirt and clothing the potions master felt his anger rise to the display of the injuries that Harry had.

After finally cleaning up all the blood, setting bones, whispering healing spells and rubbing a bruise salve on the body the only thing left to deal with was the shattered knee. After a few hours of surgery and bracing the leg Severus put sleepwear on Harry and settled down in a chair beside the bed. No child should ever have to go through that Harry did, everything that Severus ever thought of the boy was gone, no longer would he be the cause of further pain in the boy's life.

It was going to be a long road but Severus owed it to Lily that her son was safe, healthy and with a shutter, happy. James wouldn't have been happy if he saw his son like this. With a renewed vow he promised both parents that he would take care of Harry. Without a look of disgust Snape reached over and brushed Harry's unruly hair back before settling down for the night.

_Opening his eyes Harry looked around, he wasn't in Snape's house, let alone the room that he was supposed to be in. Getting up Harry heard voices, one was Lord Voldemort and the other was Vernon Dursley plotting to take Harry down._

_Hearing someone open a door Dursley came in with a very cruel cruel smirk on his face. There would be no running now, trying to get up out of bed all that Harry could do was squirm till he thought he felt blows rain down on him, he didn't even hear a voice telling him to wake up till it was stronger then the taunting of Dursley. Harry suddenly woke but not before Voldemort said that it's not over and that it will be the end for him soon._

Sitting up suddenly Harry clung to a solid mass driving his head into the center of it. Feeling someone put their hand on his back and rub circles all Harry could hear was the calm soothing words of someone between his sobs and dry heaves to control his breathing.

Severus had been trying to wake Harry for the past ten minutes when Harry started to moan then start to momentarily trash around, mindful and careful of his leg and his injuries Severus was careful in calming and putting Harry back to sleep. After finally getting Harry to sleep again Severus used _Legilimens_ on Harry and he saw the dream and memories after carefully withdrawing from the young boy's mind Severus vowed to get back at the Dursley's for all the pain and suffering the boy had endured in the years that he had been with them.

The memories of Harry would be used as proof that Harry could not live with the relatives no matter what wards the old man Dumbledore put on Harry and that family. No it wouldn't do at all, conjuring a small stack of parchment and a quill and ink Severus got to work outlining letters to people in the order the first starting with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Endings and Beginnings

Endings and Beginnings

The rise and falls of running feet along stonewalls was barely heard unless you happened to be close. Jets of light and all colors where seen along all the open spaces and halls. Even more was a particular set of running footsteps being trailed by more then more feet and black with white skull masks.

Turning a corner and skidding a bit, a 6'2 figure with black robes ducked under a jet of green light before it took off down a hall, the skull face black figures turned down the hall and continued to give chase. A jet of green light again missed but it took down a pillar, looking back at the figures ocean blue eyes surveyed them before turning and running and diving through a hole in the debris. Rolling to his feet the figure turned back and looked through the hole before he continued to run, in his arms was a wrapped up object. Ducking under a dive of one of the cloaked skull figures, a piece of the cloth pulled back relieving a gold stone tablet with a few symbols on it.

Finally making it to a clear hall the figure put the stone tablet away in his robes after shrinking it down a few inches. Putting the robes straight again the figure looked around finally turning around and taking off, the skull cloaked men caught up with him.

"_Damn it…"_ Running away, the men behind him threw curses and jets of light again. Vaulting over a bit of stone the figure was met with a flying tackle from someone. They had cornered him. Laying on his front winded from the blow the figure was dragged into a clear section before being lifted up and bounced along walls before being dropped into the center of a clearing amongst som debris.

"Where is the tablet?"

"_I have no idea you fucking idiots… even if I had it, would you really think I would give it you?"_ The figures voice rough, gravelly and clearly older then the look of him. In the light, the appearance of the figure could be finally seen. A strong build, extremely athletic, the ocean blue eyes were framed by a strong set jaw and short brown/black hair with a few bangs over the front of his face glared at the men around him. Looking at the clothing one would say that the black robe was universal, but upon closer inspection a badge of Hogwarts was seen the student was a Gryffindor.

"I'm not going to ask again, where the Tablet of Anubis Destler?" The silky voice was one that the boy on the ground knew well.

"_Can't find it Malfoy? Give me a bloody break… I don't have it…"_ A scream was heard as the man Malfoy muttered a word and the figure on the ground was withering in pain. Once it stopped the figure on the ground was rolling around slightly trying to get his breathing back.

"The mighty Erik Destler, a weak fool to the end… give me the tablet!" The rest of the Death Eaters joined in on the torture but they never found the tablet. Laying against a wall with several broken bones and a right leg that was history Erik looked up with his cold eyes and spoke in another language. No one though knew traditional Chinese but one.

"_There will be a day that good will defeat evil. There will be a day that the repressed will take back and be free. There will be a time that the evil that has transgressed here will be destroyed. And till that day I will gladly die before I see you take the hope of all." _

A death eater in the back behind the rest said something in an old language and the stone that Erik was holding close to his injured chest started to glow before it fractured then shattered engulfing the boy. Raising his gaze to that Death Eater pulled the mask off it was Severus Snape, battle scarred and older looking the man looked Erik in the eyes before mouthing his last words

Take care Erik, remember that I will always love you…

"What is going on here!?" Lucius turned and looked at Severus who pulled his mask off with his wand pointed at Malfoy. "YOU! YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!! GET HIM!"

Erik was about to go to help but not before his world went back and his last image was Severus fending off the other Death Eaters and the flutter of leather wings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the last couple of weeks Harry's recovery had been going well. But Harry was confided to his bed that Snape had given to him. All that time was spent with Harry doing his school homework. Snape if he wasn't in his labs was making sure that Harry was healing well by keeping him company. Even though there had been a few arguments about taking potions Harry had always lost to Severus, a few times he was force fed potions because of the pain.

And over the last couple of weeks the two that formerly hated each other had gotten close and soon where on first name basis after a major argument over staying in bed, wanting to get away and not being a bother and finally the dislike between the two of them. It took a lot out of the two but Harry soon became accepting that Snape was going to his guardian till something could be done properly.

After that night that Severus had brought Harry home Albus Dumbledore had come and looked at the boy with a sad look on his face. If it hadn't been for Severus in the man's face Snape wouldn't have gotten the guardianship over the boy. Soon there where visits from Harry's friends after Severus laid down ground rules till Harry was fully healed. Once Severus said that Harry could leave the bed Harry was ecstatic, glad to be free from the confines of the bed Harry promised to do everything that Severus laid out of the boy.

The relationship went from there, and one day it would soon be put to a test in the form of something very unexpected. Out and about with Severus around the house on crutches Harry and Severus had a very civilized conversation but what about?

"Severus… when can I get my brace off… I'm feeling really itchy and it's starting to bug me."

"Harry… I've told you already... it can come off in a week or so don't push it or I'll keep on for a week more after that…"

"I… alright.. so what are going to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll put you to work doing some potions to help you ready for this year"

"Are you serious?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to gag or be glad for the help, he was soon cut short from giving an answer to Snape when a bright light blinded both of them. It was a gone as quickly as it came, looking at each other both looked to the ceiling where they heard a loud thud.

Cautiously the two traveled up stairs and went past a few rooms but stopped at Harry's room where the door was opened and a young man was sprawled out on the floor, the right leg was clearly broken; bone was poking out in different directions through the black fabric of the pants. Both Harry and Severus walked in quietly with wands at ready.

Gold covered the figure, but the figure was still breathing and on his back, Severus was able to make out the Hogwarts symbol. Fragments of the gold stone turned to dust before reforming and becoming a tablet again, the Egyptian scripture clearly visible on the stone as it rotated a few time and moved away leaving the boy in the battered condition that he was in.

Severus keeping an eye on the gold tablet went wide-eyed as he realized what it was. A few seconds later the tablet stopped rotating and it disappeared with a pop leaving Harry and Severus to look at each other then down to the ground.

"The tablet of Anubis…" Looking to Erik he moved over to him and checked his pulse before he picked him up by magic and put him on Harry's bed for now, there was so much injury and there was residual effects of dark magic all over him. The first thing that Severus did was cast away the dark magic. Death Eaters had gotten to the boy that was clear, looking to Harry the two tended to Erik before finally moving him to another room to recover.

A discussion was taken place between the two wondering who was the boy and what was he doing with the tablet of Anubis. Severus answered as much as he could frankly he didn't have the knowledge to explain what it was only that it was a legend and what the legend was.

"It's a ancient legend spanning back to the times of the ancient Egyptian gods. Anubis was the god of the dead but he was also a god that granted power to all. He would watch over all and give power to those that he saw fit to be Pharaoh. An honest Pharaoh was presented with a tablet that gave scripture of how to keep power and how to live in harmony. But soon many realized that too much power could lead to ultimate power.

The war of the gods raged till Anubis was left, on his knees the Pharaoh forced Anubis to put all his power into the stone then there would be peace and only one god left to rule the gods and the people. Anubis did as he was told and he was killed shortly after. But not before he put scripture on the stone and a cursed test that one must take in order to achieve total power over all.

But it's a legend, no one ever saw a gold tablet, and even if it was real it's been lost to the sands of time. There is no way, but I'm starting to wonder if it really isn't a legend."

As Harry listened intently, his attention was cut short by a letter popping out of nowhere addressed to Severus Snape and Harry Potter at Spinner's End. Snape taking the letter looked at the writing on the envelope, a sad look crossed his face before he opened it and pulled out a first of many pieces of parchment. Unfolding the letter he read the letter then looked at Harry before going as white as he could, getting up he gave the letter to Harry before pulling out the other pieces of paper and the looking at them.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know that I am dead, and I know that you are always looking to atone for what you've done. But there is something that I must tell you. I had already talked to James and he agreed that if we are to die that you are to find out._

_Remember that one night I came to you? I do, it was one of the most memorable nights for me, I know I was wrong to have done it but I had to know. You really did love me… and you still do. That night you gave me something I didn't know what to do with, you gave me something that I would treasure all my life. You gave me love and out of that love you gave me a son._

_That's right, James isn't the father even though Harry looks like him. He's your son, our son. It's tough when you love two men, I married James and we love each other but there is a portion that's devoted to you. You where there for me as a child when we grew up, you where there for me in school, you where a friend._

_I will always love you even though we aren't together, tell Harry that I love him with all my heart. After Harry was born we put a permanent charm on him, if you look close enough he still has some of your traits, the tallness, the slight attitude but he has everything that we are minus a few looks._

_I'm sure if you can find it you can find a way to reverse what I've done. But please remember even though he's been charmed to look like James in a way he is your son. His birth certificate is there with this letter._

_Remember even in death I am looking out for my boys,_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Harry read the letter three times over to make sure that he read what he read. Looking at Severus the two looked each other and to what they had in their hands. There was no way that this was true, but deep down Severus knew it was true. Harry sitting down looked at Snape in disbelief before he looked at the floor.

"Harry…."

"How…. How the hell could you be my father?"

"Harry, I…. well it's there in the letter. I'm sorry I didn't know.."

"Didn't know! Come on you couldn't even tell me that you slept with… with my mother!"

Severus moved in front of Harry looming over him, anger and anguish clearly written all over his face. Harry looked at the man and saw the emotions there. "You don't remember… do you?"

"No… I don't…. not till I read the letter... my own son and I left you with nothing but hate of me… Lily why didn't you tell me…." Sighing Severus dropped to his knees and looked at Harry carefully, Lily was right she did leave part of himself in Harry, the way the face was shaped, the way the tongue could bite back with words. But what was the more important thing that he saw were Lily's green eyes, those gentle, caring eyes.

Hearing a moan Severus stood and looked to Harry before going to their guest. Waking up and groaning Erik saw blur then soon his vision cleared up and was staring up into the onyx eyes of a man that was fighting off over half a dozen Death Eaters.

"_Severus... Where am I?"_

"What did you call me?"

"_Your Severus Snape…. Last I saw you, you where taking on Death Eaters… what happened?"_

"I don't even know you…" Severus was trying to keep from having whoever this was from blowing his cover the last thing that he needed was Harry finding out he was a former Death Eater and a spy for Dumbledore.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

"Your in my home…. Who are you?"

"_My name is Erik Destler… and you're my uncle…"_ Erik did the best he could to move but found he was still in pain. Harry looked at Severus then the two turned and looked at Erik. There was something not right with this picture, and Severus knew why but he wasn't going to really say anything till he had all the facts.

"I don't know an Erik Destler, and I don't know how you came here other then that we found you here in a room not to far from this one. You are severally injured, so for that pain you are feeling I'm going to give you some potions.

"_Fine…"_ Erik looked at the two his eyes on Harry, he didn't recognize him at all, the only that he knew was Severus or so he thought. Taking the potions Erik finally looked at the two and stares at Harry before asking his final two questions.

"_Who is the boy and where is the tablet of Anubis?"_


	4. History Lessons

History Lessons

The look on the two staring at Erik was a cross of 'what you never heard of me?' to 'there is something that we have to tell you'. Severus was the first to speak up seeing as Harry wasn't ready to tell Erik yet much less talk.

"This is Harry Potter… surely you know who he is…." The look from Erik clearly said no.

"This is the boy that had his parents murdered by the dark lord." Erik shook his head, he still didn't know who Harry was.

"You're a Hogwarts Student… surely you know of Potter…"

"_No I don't… even if I did… I might know the name in passing… but that might be because the Potter I know is already dead… has been for over 16 years"_ Erik looked between the two as they looked at each other. Thinking about it Erik looked closer as Snape and saw that he was missing some scars. This isn't the Severus he knew.

"You might want to fill us in on who you are and how you can to be with your injuries…. And your appearance" Snape's tone was slightly miffed but it was completely curious as to know the knowledge of what was going on.

"_My name is Erik Tobias Destler. Many don't know my middle name for I don't tell them my grandfather was slightly abusive. But then my mother was your sister, I come from a mainly muggle style lived home… but my recent tale starts in my mid 7__th__ year…."_

**Sitting in the library is a group of four, Erik is clearly there leaning against a table reading while the other two a girl with short hair but a spunky personality is reading through a book as well. The other friend was sitting with a note pad and 3 books open in front of him all of the books being looked at the same time. Looking up from a group of books was Severus holding his arm. He was being summoned they found that tablet.**

"_**They found it... there would be no reason other then to call you… let's get going. Gideon, get the rest of the staff ready I'll be coming back hot. Alex… round the rest of others and have them with the teachers and ready.**_

_**Severus ready to do this?"**_

"**Let's go before I am late" Severus and Erik walked out together; the potions master transfigured his robes into his death eater outfit, pulling his mask on. Erik followed looking to his first true friends not knowing it would be the last time that he ever did.**

**Giving a thumbs up to the two he turned and looked to Severus. **

"_**Where is the summons?"**_

"**It's in the deserts. That's all I have… You'll have to disillusion yourself…" Severus looked at Erik as Erik snapped his fingers and he turned into a very invisible mass and with a hand on Severus's shoulder the other man touched his mark and the two apperated to the Egyptian Desert in the midst of a pyramid.**

**Once amongst the Death Eaters, Erik released Severus and backed away carefully. Occluded his mind, with enough defenses up to make a barrier of ice look like nothing. Looking around Erik moved his way to the stairs where the tablet was being held. With no one down there Erik looked at the tablet and rested his hand on it.**

**Turning to look up where the entrance was Erik listened as the Dark Lord spoke of victory. Sneering that that thought Erik read the inscription a faint blue pulse radiated against Erik, picking up the tablet Erik wrapped it up and carrying it against his chest before taking off up the stairs. The man was still going on about his success, quietly Erik walked across the room till he hit a bit of stone. Looking at Snape he closed his eyes and focused hard on Hogwarts. A loud pop issued and Erik apperated away back to the school.**

**At the boarders of the school Erik took off on a run he soon ran into the order, soon there were others around him. Snapping his fingers the disillusion charm dropped and he soon returned to a visible state. Getting to the school was hard, the Death Eaters showed up, many of the order threw themselves in front of Erik taking blows. Hearing people die around him Erik turned for a second to wave his hand, a wall of fire was summoned giving people time to get inside the school and slam the doors shut.**

**Erik's friends and those of the Order that survived stood and looked at the door, looking to the many friends that he had trained they told Erik to run, he had to hide or destroy the tablet. Before the spell could be given to Erik to destroy the tablet the school's front door blew wide open. There was Voldemort with his death eaters.**

"**Kill them…. Kill them all... I want that tablet and Erik Destler's head on a silver platter!"**

**After that call Erik spun on his heel and took off, there was no reason for him to stop, no he nearly did when heard Alex scream out, it was cut short as Gideon came up beside him and pushed Erik out of the way from a green jet of light**

"_**GIDEON!! ALEX!! Fuck!" Ducking under more jets of light Erik left his dead friends and turned down a hall, the school of Hogwarts was massive, but soon there would be no way to escape. Running a up a set of stairs Erik slipped on some water but he managed to keep his balance and dive into a hall at the speed he was running at. Finally tripping Erik flew into a skid and pitched forwards the tablet flying from his hands. Pushing himself up he ran and bent down and picked up the tablet in one swift motion before still continuing a down a hall.**_

_**Making it away from the 3**__**rd**__** floor Erik was barely away from the jets of light, they got closer a section of pillar and wall exploded and flew in the way of Erik, diving through a hole in the debris Erik looked back for a sec before taking off again.**_

_**After 5 more minutes of running, ducking, diving Erik was finally cornered. Soon Death Eaters surrounded him after having shrunken the tablet a bit and hiding it in his robes he was magically thrown around against walls before he dragged into the center of a clearing.**_

"_I never felt as much pain as I did that day…. The Crucio was the most widely used, but then so was other spells I never heard of, and if that didn't do it for them they physically beat me till I was nothing more but a bloody rag of meat._

_After that as I leaned against the wall pretending that I hid the tablet elsewhere, Lucius verbally threatened me over and over asking where the tablet was. I never broke, not once even though my leg was gone and some of my ribs there was no way I was going to give it up, even if I was forced to I would take it would me along with everyone there._

_I spoke Chinese… an old saying…"_

_**Erik looked up with his cold eyes and spoke in another language to Lucius. No one though knew traditional Chinese but one. **_

"_**There will be a day that good will defeat evil. There will be a day that the repressed will take back and be free. There will be a time that the evil that has transgressed here will be destroyed. And till that day I will gladly die before I see you take the hope of all."**_

"_Yes… it was to be my dying words, but someone pulled their mask off and looked at me, it was you Severus. You looked at me and you gave me 'your' last words before you spoke one of the scriptures. You sent me away to a time where it could be fixed, where the problems of then could be stopped and even prevented. You died taking on the Death Eaters and transporting me away."_

Severus and Harry listened intently to Erik, by the end of it Harry looked at his father with tears in his eyes. Severus looked to Harry and hugged him whispering words of comfort before looking back to Erik as he continued his story.

"_I had blacked out and I remember popping out of nowhere above the ground before I hit it and the pain from my leg blacked me out so this is where you find me and put me back together in a way. And for that I have to thank you" _Smiling Erik looked between the two with nothing but respect, they found him and they cared for him.

"Erik, I don't know what or where you are from, but in this world, the one that is against Voldemort in a race of good against evil. It's Harry Potter…. My son. He was permanently charmed but I'm hoping there is a way to reveal how my son really looks. The name of the Boy-Who-Lived is known through out the entire world. And the power that he possesses is to rival the dark lord himself." Harry looked at Snape and raised an eyebrow this was the first time the potions master would ever admit something like this. Much less about Harry Potter, a brief amount of coughing brought Severus and Harry back to the real world.

"The stone tablet…. I don't know where it other then that when you appeared you where covered in gold stone before the dust lifted and reformed the stone. After spinning a few moments it disappeared with a pop leaving you on the ground." Severus looked to Erik as he forced himself to a sit, sweat was starting to show as Erik pushed himself more and more.

"Erik what are you doing?"

"_I need to get that Tablet… If the Voldemort of his time gets his hand on the tablet, you can expect that once he gets his hands on it that, this world will end. Not only would he be able to bend time and space, he could ultimately make the world to his image and his liking there is no way I am not going to sit by injured or not and let him get it."_ Turning his body Erik pulled his legs down so they hung off the ledge. Erik's face was set despite the pain he was feeling in his right leg. Placing his left leg down he made himself stand before he limped to where his stuff was.

Bending down Erik picked up his robes and pulled out a small pack, waving hand over it, it grew till it was a full sized survival kit. Opening the kit Erik pulled out some cloths and a cloak, changing Erik despite the brace on his entire leg stood on his left leg Severus trying to talk Erik out of leaving.

"Erik, your not thinking of leaving in your condition…"

"_I've been in more pain before and I've pushed myself, the scars on my body is a testament and overall proof. Severus, you know that I can't be here… if the dark lord knew… then imagine what he would do…. To you and to Harry."_

"Screw that… you have a completely destroyed leg, your ribs are broken… get back in the bed now Mr. Destler." Severus fixed Erik with one of his stares the commanded obedience.

"_That will never work on me Severus…. I broke away from that gaze and what it meant years ago… you haven't been able to fix me with that for a while…"_Severus was struck with awe, his gaze didn't work on the boy that was in front of him. Erik started for the door Harry had gotten in Erik's way, and with his back to Severus he spoke.

"_You of all people know what it's like to be afraid for family…. You lost so many in your service and it's clear that Harry doesn't know this. I can't be here… Voldemort will know and look what he will do to you if he makes it into your mind with the knowledge that you have about Harry. And if the knowledge of the tablet I will not take the risk of it falling to the other side. Good-bye Uncle…"_ Erik pushed Harry back and started for the hall. Erik never made it as there was a mutter of words from someone.

"I'm sorry Erik..." Erik was struck from behind with a spell, Erik's vision swam before it went black, and he never hit the floor for he was caught and taken back to bed and put back into his pj's. Harry and Snape look at each other before they move on and make sure that there isn't anything that Erik would reach, sitting beside Erik, Severus looked to Harry and sent him off to bed and rest, it was already a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes to see nothing but blur Erik, yawned and rubbed his shoulder when he looks around, it's about mid-morning and the calendar at his says it's about a week later then when he last was awake. Turning his head again he see Severus with a book in his hand, clearing his throat the potions master moved his head up from the large coil bound book to Erik before putting it on the bed by Erik's leg and standing up to check Erik over.

Trying to move into a sitting potion Erik realizes that he's bound to the bed magically. There is nothing for him to do other then sit where he was and looked around.

"You've been out for a week, I had to make sure that you where unconscious because I know of what it's like to make sure that people are safe. I haven't given up my role as a spy for Voldemort or the Order, but as far as I know I haven't been found. I will not put Harry in danger, but then I will not let you put yourself in danger, your foolish Gryffindor bravery is not going to help you in the state you are in. It's better to stand back and wait till you are better before going off to find the tablet.

I have managed to heal most of your injuries but your right leg is still healing, if you promise not to leave I will let you out of the bed. Besides… I have something to show you…." Laying there Erik nodded; soon he was able to sit up against the back board of the bed.

Severus moved so he was directly beside Erik with the book he had earlier in his hands, he held it out to Erik who took it and opened it. It was his family tree, looking it over he saw his parents names and a skull beside each of them, Severus explained that Erik's parents where his relatives and that Erik's mother was Severus's sister, both of his parent's where Aurors and good ones, but they died in attack along with a young boy of 5 years. It was Erik; this time line had him dead.

Looking at his name he saw the date of his death and the skull beside his name. Swallowing Erik closed the book before he looked out a window, tears started to form as he realized what it meant, even though he was from somewhere else, a different or alternate time line was murdered, along with his family. He never had a chance to grow up, never had a chance to meet friends, never be able to go to school.

Once it hit him that he had a tombstone here he closed his eyes and tried not to cry, to think that there was a place that he was buried and beside his parents he completely let go. This was his home now, and even in his home he felt dead, tears continued to stream down his face as he cried silently. Severus looked at Erik and saw that Erik's wasn't as strong as he was, he was like everyone else vulnerable to everything, and too much death plagued him like it plagued Harry.

Reaching over Severus set his arms around Erik and pulled him into a hug rubbing his back like he had done with Harry. This was where he was meant to be; this was who he meant to be with, Harry his son, and Erik his nephew. Closing his eyes Severus made a promise that he would protect both Lily's and his son and his little sister's boy. For once Severus knew that he had a family and didn't have to be cold and uncaring.

Looking at the door of Erik's room, Severus whispered a few words and a silver doe left the room to head down the hall. A few minutes later Harry was at Erik's room with his cane, looking at the scene Severus ushered Harry over and he looked at the two before giving them proper introductions.

"Harry… this is Erik Destler…. Your cousin" Erik looked up with a sad, soft smile, while Harry gave Erik a full grin and hugging both people that where his family and the most important to him.

"Hey cus… looks like you and me are going to be talking huh?"

Erik gave a radiant smile, he was home.


	5. Living Ghost

The Living Ghost

After learning to live for both his own time and this time Erik found that he was indeed loved and that he was part of a family instead of being alone as he had been before. After recovering for the rest of the week it was the day of Harry's birthday, walking with a cane Erik settled in with being around Harry listening to stories and sharing their time with Snape that Erik was caught with the after effects of the tablet that his age reversed. He was back to the age when he was in third year losing a bit of his height Erik lost his adult features and turned to a kid in a way. With his youth back Erik didn't look all that troubled, he looked like a young boy with no care in the world should.

Harry looked at his cousin and laughed looking at Erik with is bed head style hair. It was too funny for Harry not to laugh when Severus walked into the room and saw Erik who was holding a cane in a somewhat childish manner.

"_Don't laugh…"_ Severus took one look at Erik and smirked before he couldn't help it, Erik's hair and child like looks was what undid the normally strict and evil potions master. The older man laughed heartily before all of them joined in, before a set of knocking pulled them out of their happy moment.

Walking to the door and opening it Severus stepped to the side as Harry's friends stood at the door. Behind them was staff from the school and the Weasley family.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone called out before going into the house, Severus had a scowl on his face, once Albus walked into the house Erik looked up and at the headmaster before getting up and limping out of sight, this was Harry's birthday and he didn't want any attention on him. Harry had told his friends that Erik was his cousin but as Harry looked around to introduce Hermione and Ron to Erik he wasn't to be seen.

Walking into the kitchen Erik settled his cane against the drawers as he opened a cabinet reaching for a mug, once he closed it Erik turned his head and listened to all the voices, it was part of his nature to be a bit of a loner to those that he didn't know. Making himself some tea Erik took his cane and limped out and away before people came looking for him. Quietly he moved his way past then all till someone asked where Erik was out loud. Stopping in mid-stride Erik looked around and saw that it was Molly Weasley, a slightly round woman with red curled hair, limping on everyone looked around and they didn't see Erik, standing behind the woman Erik realized he was invisible and a few people came by and even went through him.

Closing his eyes Erik focused and he appeared right behind Molly and her husband, standing with his cane in his right hand and his mug of tea in his left, if Hermione looked carefully at him and she watched TV when she was on summer holidays it was a very good impression of a very cranky doctor who is well known throughout the muggle world.

"_I sorry… where you all looking for me?"_ Erik's rough voice drawled but he was rather pleasant when he spoke, he pulled off the Severus Snape impression really well earning him a raised eyebrow from his uncle. Molly jumped when she heard the voice from behind her and turning suddenly looked at Erik with a frown on her face.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people…" It was Erik's turn to raise an eyebrow at the comment before he had the good grace of looking to the ground blushing a bit. Harry walked over and dragged Erik over to his two friends, looking up and taking a sip of his tea he looked at Hermione and saw the curiosity that was normal of people that liked knowledge but there was also nothing that wasn't seen in most people the compassion to understand that he wasn't alone in the world. Turning his gaze to Ron, the red head had a very open personality and he wasn't shy when it came to telling others what was on his mind, when Erik looked to Snape all he could see was an unreadable expression but if he had to guess Snape was wanting t tear Ron apart for one telling stories that he was an evil teacher that had it in for Harry, and that he hated everyone.

Harry and Hermione turned and glared angrily at Ron, Erik was holding his cane in a very threatening manner before Albus Dumbledore and his stern deputy head mistress walked up looking at Erik before pulling him to the side. Harry and the others settled in for talking and opening presents. Listening to the two in front of him speak Erik nodded as he took his letter and opened it, apparently he was going to be a 3rd year, even though he was a seventh year from his time in this time his age was reversed by the tablet enabling to him to be in the same year as Harry. McGonagall looked at Erik and looked him in the eyes, there was the softness and the look of caring, he was one of the few that knew the story of Erik and how he showed up along with his explanation.

"Mr. Destler... I would like you to know that if you ever need anything you can always get a hold of Albus, and me we are here to help you and it's a very new thing for Severus to look after others."

"_Professor… I thank you for your concern you have always looked out for me, even in my time line you made sure I was happy. Do not worry if I have any problems or concerns I will bring it up to you or your…"_

Erik stopped himself, he wasn't aware if these two where married in this time, in his own timeline Dumbledore and McGonagall where married. He was happy for the two and he always found that even thought his parents where killed in an attack Severus would look out for him, but as he grew up he always looked to the two Hogwarts senior staff members as family.

"My what?" Erik looked to Albus and colored a bit, Harry was very lucky in his timing as he dragged Erik away and over to his friends to talk and open gifts. The headmaster looked to McGonagall, the two shared a look before smiling and heading over to Severus. The day was soon over and the people that had shown up had left leaving Harry, Severus and Erik in the living room talking about the day.

"Harry…. Happy birthday… did you enjoy the company?"

"I did father…. It was the best thank you" Harry looked over to Erik who was sitting on a window ledge with his left leg drawn up and his elbow on it while his hand supported his chin. Harry and Severus looked to each other before the older man got up and walked over to Erik, Hearing footsteps come up behind him Erik turned his head slightly before he looked over his shoulder to see his uncle with his arms crossed.

"Erik what are you doing over here?"

"_Thinking…"_

"About what?"

Erik turned properly and set his leg down on the ground limping towards Snape Erik walked right through the older man only to turn and stand their looking at Snape while the Harry and his father eyed each other then Erik.

"Wow… how did you do that?"

"_I've been thinking…. The stone tablet gave me something else… whatever power it gave me I can in a way become a ghost, but I don't leave cold trails, and I'm certainly not seen as Molly proved when I appeared right behind her… very useful I think…"_ Severus picked up Erik cane and walked over holding it out, taking it Erik moved to the couch and sat down before he pulled something out of his pocket holding it out for Harry to take.

"_Here this is your gift from me… I would take care of that if I were you…" _ Harry took the small package and opened it, looking at it he looked to Erik who had a big smirk on his face,

"Are you serious?"

"_Nope that thing has saved my ass more times then I could count, figure it could help you keep you safe knowing you and what I've heard…"_

"I'm not that reckless"

"_Trust me that thing helped me take out a full grown troll"_ Harry looked at the small polished stone in his hand. It was green with white streak marks, the stone itself was glowing a bit as Harry looked at it, it was a stone that promoted healing and overall one's heath. Erik pulled out his own set of stones that he always carried on him.

"_These stones are magical and they are very rare to find, the one you have is a health stone the rest that I have is calmness, serenity, strength, and the onyx stone is a power amplifier."_

"No... I can't let you have the others you need your health, Erik these are you stones…"

"_My health is nothing if you are to take on Voldemort you need all the help you can get… I think I can get another one in this time… don't worry you take that one it's already taken you as your next master anyways. Remember don't let that out of your pocket, so long as it's on your person then you are safe. Believe me…"_

Harry looked at Erik and the stone in his hand as it stopped glowing, Severus looked at Harry and nodded, the two came to an agreement as Erik put his set of stones away in his pocket.

The rest of the vacation time was spent with Erik and Severus reading while Harry was working on his school homework before the start of the year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they went to Diagon Alley Erik seemed to had disappear before their eyes, without knowing it Erik was going right through people, most of them didn't notice till he entered a store and was watched upon by some people that looked somewhat out of place. Once Harry and Severus caught up to Erik under disguises, Erik realized he was being followed and he looked to his family before he looked over their shoulders and looked to the men that where following.

"_We're being followed…"_

Severus looked over his shoulder and saw three death eaters even in his disguise he was very weary of the men, grabbing Erik and Harry he pulled them deeper into the store and disillusioned themselves while Erik closed his eyes and he turned invisible.

The death eaters slammed into the store looking around,

"Where are they?"

"I don't know who you are talking about…."

"I'm talking about the boy-who-lived and the boy with the cane."

The poor woman was so scared that she shrunk back away from the one man that was hovering over her. Looking around again they saw the shop was mainly empty; there was no one there. How could it be that three people disappeared into thin air, withdrawing their wands they hurriedly left the shop while Snape was holding his left arm.

Opening his eyes Erik became visible, looking to his left Harry was soon visible as was Severus still holding his arm in pain.

"I'm being summoned… damn it... I'll have the house elf get the rest of your supplies Erik… we need to get back to home now…" With that being said Erik poked his head out of the shop after wiping the shop keepers mind of the last 5 minutes that she endured. Flooing to Spinner's End, Severus looked to his two boys before they stood there with different looks on their face. Harry was worried for his father while Erik nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"_Go before he hurts you more…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus nodded and apperated out of the house to the dark lord's side. Surrounded by many Death Eaters in robes Severus looked up with his eyes without moving his head, Voldemort was carried out by none other then Wormtail, looking at the fat man Severus did all he could from growling low and attacking the man.

A hiss like voice spoke from the bundle that was in the fat man's arms, there was more then what was going on at this point.

"_It has come to my attention that there is a new face to the scene in regards to Potter, I want all the information that I can get my hands on. Severus you will get in the boy's good graces and find out where he comes from. Do no under estimate him my servants. This boy came into the world with a powerful object. All of us felt it… I fear that a story is no longer a story._

_Severus leave us and do my bidding…"_

Severus looked at his lord and bowed his head, his mind long closed off to the lord. Looking up he knew something else was up but he was dismissed. That in itself was not a good thing, standing straight Severus left the room with a bellow of his robes.

"_Draco… keep an eye on your teacher… I want you to bring that boy to me… I must have the knowledge that the boy possesses. Bring him to me and I will reward you greatly"_

"Yes my lord…" the robed figure of Draco stood from his kneeling position and looked out at his teacher who left.

"_Do not fail me… now leave…"_ Draco left leaving Lord Voldemort in the arms of the fat man before the rat left and disappeared back to his post with the Weasley family. Some one knew of the object as Voldemort sat there looking at a piece of parchment with writing that was vaguely familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning back from the meeting Severus found Erik cooking food while Harry was setting the table, the two where talking about muggle things like soccer and hockey. Both laughed when Erik turned and did an impersonation of Voldemort trying to play hockey only to get body slammed into the ice while laying there twitching.

Standing in the doorframe Severus smiled before he left to change into regular cloths, coming back Erik had finished cooking his meal putting it into a bowl the smell that came off was very pleasant, but looking at it Severus would have to object a bit. Erik was holding chopsticks when Severus cleared his throat.

"_So… you live… what does he have you doing for him?"_

"Spying on you… he kept the others, I have a very bad feeling about this. Pray tell what is that?" Erik looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow when he was asking about the food.

"_Your telling me you've never had Asian food?"_

"No I have not… what is it…"

"_It's called a stir fry… now sit down and eat before it gets cold…"_ Harry sat down at the table and started helping himself, there was nothing that was ever so good. Yes he's had different foods before but this was really good.

"This is really good Erik… how did you learn to cook this?"

"_I learned at a young age… but believe me… I did a bit of traveling hunting for that tablet so... I have had a broad range of foods that I eat and cook."_ Sitting down Erik put food into his bowl and started eating with his chops sticks, Severus looked at Harry and wondered exactly was in the food, picking at it he actually started to eat and soon his own bowl was empty and he was on his second helping.

"_Like it Sev?"_ The older man turned and glared at Erik as that use of the name 'Sev' eating the food Erik laughed and continued to eat soon all of them where full and very content. Looking at his two boys Severus cleared his throat to get their attention from themselves and their current conversation about quidditch.

"Because you two are starting a new year, rather then me Flooing us to the school, you and Erik will be taking the train. I'm telling you now be careful of what you do… I don't want my two boys getting hurt. Voldemort is up to something and it's not good, Erik because of what you do this is something that I want you to take seriously." Erik nodded and twirled his cane around a bit as Severus pulled his wand and returned Erik to his former height.

"Go and pack then sleep, you both have a bit day ahead of you tomorrow. Remember be safe…"

"_Don't worry Severus... We'll be good… All right Harry lets do as your father says and go and pack."_ Both boys started up for the stairs Erik being the slow one as he was still recovering, with a few months left he could be walking and running without the use of the cane. But there would be the odd times he would have to use the cane, but enough about that.

Once they where upstairs and they finished packing Erik was found laying on his back propped up reading a book while Harry was in his room looking over his photo album of his mother and James Potter who looked after him like his own son. Severus in turned walked up and looked in through the doors, Harry had passed out looking at a pictured of Lily and Severus smiling and looking at each other, it was one of the few things that Severus gave Harry for his birthday. Taking a blanket Severus covered Harry and moved the album away and into the trunk before taking Harry's glasses off and putting them on the nightstand before leaving.

Poking his head into Erik's room the boy was sleeping with is book on his chest, his cane leaning against the nightstand and his legs crossed, a soft snore was heard, pulling a blanket over Erik, Severus pulled the book away and found that it was a muggle novel called Hannibal. Whispering good night to each of his boys Severus stayed up to write to Albus about his meeting with the death eaters and the very weak form of Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Erik was up early having taken a shower dressed in black dress pants while his shirt was a blood red button down with a black waistcoat. Standing in the kitchen Erik made himself breakfast of toast and jam, his mug of tea steeping as he heard Severus's door open and his footsteps on the stairs.

"_Morning Severus…"_

Snape was about to say something when he walked in but was caught off guard Erik spoke first, turning Erik looked at his uncle and made another mug of tea handing it to Severus who took it gratefully.

"Nice to see you're up Mr. Destler"

"_Professor… didn't know you had… umm… shall I say woken up on the good side of the bed"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Erik… keep it up and I'll show you what I do to students in my class. Good tea… thank you"

"_No problem… you want to wake Harry or can I do it?"_

"No…. need…" Erik and Severus turned their head and looked at Harry who had a bed head look while everyone else was dressed and ready to go in jeans and a sweater.

"Finish your breakfast we need to leave"

After an hour the three where at the train station, Erik was walking with a limp and his cane in hand, while Severus had a sneer and Harry was pushing both his stuff and Erik's through the barrier. After a quiet good-bye Erik and Harry started for the train only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy and his two goons.

"Well look at this… Harry Potter is helping a gimp who happens to have money. So tell me Potter, what is like to be around someone that has money?" Harry looked at the three in him before Erik put a hand on Harry's shoulder and moving away and placing himself in front of Draco. Settling both hands on his cane he looked directly into Draco's, a serious look flew between Erik's eyes while his face was calm with a smile on it.

"_Ahhh Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you ultra blond ass here. I'm surprised you even managed to find the station without your father. Tsk tsk, you're a daddy's boy and now your alone with nothing but the two lumps of crap are your heels."_

The look on Draco's face went from going as white as marble to becoming pissed off and red like a bloody tissue. Harry was doing all he could to stop from laughing his insides out. Everything that he was seeing was priceless from Erik's insult to the looks on Draco's face. Erik was smirking as Draco gathered himself and spoke out hateful words.

"And your nothing but a filthy mud-blood gimp. Where are you mummy and daddy? Dead like Potters? Bet it was the dark lord that had fun with them eh? Having your mum all splayed out while his death eaters had fun" Erik dropped his smirk and stood up close to Draco and spoke out low and dangerously.

"_If you ever… I mean ever make a crack like that again. I swear to god by the time I'm done with you, you will be the one on display for everyone to watch. I suggest you keep quiet, stay away from Harry and his friends or you will lose the ability to speak. Bedsides I think I can add color to your deprived hair" _ Erik finished and crack Draco across the face with his cane, blood came out and covered the side of his face before Erik put some of it on Draco's hair. Picking him up Erik shoved him against a wall, no one saw what he did. Growling low at Draco Erik dropped him and cleaned his cane off before going back to Harry who saw the whole thing.

"_You'll be safe for a while now…"_

"Wow that was bloody brilliant…. How did you learn to do that?"

"_Easy… he was my rival in my time and I never let his do that shit to anyone.. I think I broke his jaw in the other time. Come on we need to get to a cabin"_


	6. Memories and Fears

Memories and Fears

After meeting up with Ron and Hermione, Harry told his two friends about what happened before they got onto a train while Erik was busy looking for a empty cabin, almost all of them where full so Erik looked into the next compartment and found a single man leaning against the window in his corner, opening it he ushered his friends in before he shut the cabin door quietly and looked to the seats, Taking a seat beside the man and Hermione he looked to the man and smiled at who it was. He would keep quiet and leave it alone; Ron and Harry took the seat opposite of his cousin and Hermione, soon they where talking and it got to a question of who was the sleeping man.

"Wow, look at him looks like another well placed hex could finish him off…"

"Ron! Shhh let the man sleep."

"Who is he?" Harry looked to the sleeping man; there was a soft snore from him that made Harry smile.

"_Names Professor RJ Lupin…"_ Everyone looked at Erik, but Erik had a cover and pointed above to where the man's suitcase was, it was held together barely by itself other then the hastily placed braces to keep whatever was inside the case. Harry looked at the case as did Ron and the two looked at each other and rubbed the back of their heads laughing quietly as not to wake the man up.

Sitting there quietly the four talked amongst themselves about the coming new year and what they might possibly have happen. After a few minutes of discussion on what Lupin would teach Hermione and Erik cleared up that the man was probably there for the Defense against the Dark Arts post. Ron was still in his belief that the sleeping man looked like he would be passing away any time.

Looking around Erik chuckled and smiled, when the three of them asked why he was smiling Erik looked at each and every one of them.

"_I'll tell you why… before the war… I had two very good friends…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**ERIK TOBIAS DESLTER! GIDEON ANDREW MILES! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED NOW!" A female voice was heard in a boy's dorm room along with two sets of groans. A deep groan came from a bed from the third one in, in a ring of beds. The fourth bed had a weaker and lighter groan then the one from beside the third bed.**

"_**Alex… it's a Saturday… let us sleep…."**_

"**Sleep… now…. Can't move…" The girl glared at both beds and pulled her wand out before waving it, each of the curtains opened and the blankets where yanked away. Erik pulled his head up from his pillow he was sleep hugging and he growled low before he pushed himself to a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair.**

**Gideon in the bed beside Erik's flipped over and covered his head. Alex went over and took the pillow before grabbing and arm and pulling Gideon out of bed.**

"**Did you two forget that it's Christmas day?" Erik shook his head and looked at the calendar. Gideon shot up and stood straightening himself after his crash with the floor. The three had been friends from the moment Erik stopped Draco Malfoy from beating up on Alex, while Gideon joined the two on the train because all of the compartments where full and no one wanted a book worm and a muggle born.**

**Since then the three became very good friends.**

"_**Oh… let me guess… everyone is waiting on us huh?"**_

"**Damn right Erik… both of you CHANGE…. NOW!"**

"**Yes Ma'am…" Erik and Gideon both called soon they where dressed. Erik in a pair of dress pants, olive green button down and a black pinstriped vest while Gideon was as casual as you could go for formal. Beige slacks and red button down and black vest.**

**Once the trio made it a voice called out to Erik.**

"**Did you enjoy the sleep while the rest of waited on your Mr. Destler?"**

"_**Oh shut it…"**_

"**5 points off for being late and talking back…"**

"**Severus.. it is 7 in the morning and if Erik was sleeping then he was… no need to be harsh my boy.." Dumbledore looked between Erik and Severus who in turn where looking at each other before they snickered.**

"_**it's no problem professor Dumbledore… I've learned that everything must revolve around the Potion Masters schedule. I'm sure that the change for Christmas is different and the man FINALLY gets his rear out of the dungeons"**_

"**Why you little…"**

"_**auh, auh, auh… temper remember what I said?"**_** Severus spoke in Chinese causing Erik to pull a face before speaking back. Dumbledore looked between the two, as did the rest of the staff and a few students that watched in horror. Erik finally rolled his eyes and sat down pulled out various gifts from a bag that he brought with him.**

"**Erik… you are…. Just like my sister"**

"_**Yeah.. so? I am your Nephew…"**_** That bit of news caused everyone at the table to either stop talking and stare or a few to inhale deeply while a select few fell out of their chairs. Severus looked around then banged his head on the table.**

"_**YES!!! I've tamed the over-grown bat from the dungeons… oh Severus… here Merry Christmas"**_** Erik held out his hand in it was a package that the potions master looked at before he took it.**

"**Destler… you didn't have to…" Erik narrowed his eyes dangerously before he looked down the table. Little Professor Flitwick had fallen off his chair at the news and was helped back up in his seat by Hagrid. Dumbledore looked at the two with his blue eyes that never seemed to stop twinkling.**

"**I think gift giving is something that we should get over with before eatting" Dumbledore took off his hat and pulled gift after gift handing them out to everyone, after that everyone that had a gift for someone started handing out. All was well up till the evening where Erik looked up from his spot in the towers and looked to the sky. There where a set of stars aligning that was good.**

**After looking through books with Gideon and Alex they realized what it was and went white New Years Eve was looking to be a very bad event. With only so many days left research and preparation Erik and the others snuck behind the teachers' backs and went to stop the rise of Voldemort. **

**With Quirell as the defense against the Dark Arts teacher there was something wrong with the man as there had been too many strange things had been happening. On the night of New Years the man Quirell was out under the stars in the Forbidden Forest. Erik and the other made it to the spot. After a fight Erik was able to knock the other man away and was struck by he power of the stars while Quirell was backlashed and turned to stone. Once the star alignment moved Erik was dropped to the ground glowing but soon the power that entered his body failed his wish was to be himself. **

**However the stars and the power that entered him boosted his natural abilities in magic making him on par with some of the most powerful wizards. But then he didn't know of this and continued on with his life.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_That night changed everything for me… it was my first encounter with the dark lord of ugliness. I can tell you that the following years where a bit more then what you would expect"_ Erik looked around looking at the teacher before he continued on with is story.

"_Second year was what you call a day of the dead moment… yes I seriously mean that horror movie. This was a year that some idiot under ugly's name came to try and take me out. Zombies who would of thought?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Halloween day and with the end of the classes nearing, Erik sat in the back of the class with his two friends. Finishing with the potions Erik bottled two vial from the two cauldrons they had, Gideon was reading and doing his homework while writing notes on the potions they had just created. Alex was cleaning up the mess and their workspace.**

**Once class was done the three left and walked down the dungeon halls before climbing the steps heading for the Gryffindor tower to shower and change into their Halloween costumes. Gideon put away his things as he and Erik went up to their dorms to get their costumes. Grabbing a small chest Gideon pulled out brilliant blue robes with stars while picking up and a vial of Hair growth potion that would last the night.**

**Erik went to his trunk and pulled out a suit cover with his costume inside. Grabbing a wide brimmed before both looked at each other and grinned.**

"_**So Gideon... you going to be an old man for the even?"**_

**Gideon looked at Erik and rolled his eyes before he pulled out a matching blue wizards cap. Looking over to Erik who was grabbing some cream he laughed a bit before speaking**

"**Are you really going to do the face?"**

"_**Damn right I am… let's get ready I'll be damned if Alex beats us to a finish for her costume…" **_** Agreeing both took off for the showers being the first in their they both talked about the night to come and what Alex was wearing. Both of them didn't know other then that Alex assured that she would make a few eyes pop out**

"**OK.. I'm done… now to become an old man like Dumbledore… now there is a thought"**

**Erik laughed and rinsed his head off before he shut the shower off and wrapping a towel around his waist walking out and getting another towel to dry his hair off. Once he had his dress pants on along with his socks and shoes he held up his jar of cream he had and covered his right face with it numbing it against pain before he ignited flames in his hand and pressed it to his right side of his face giving the face a disfigured look. Shaking his hand to put of the fire he was holding he looked in the mirror and smirked. He was glad for the cream is was a special cream that Severus made for him, after a certain amount of time the cream would activate a healing charm.**

_**Looks good… **_** Erik chuckled and combed his hair back and set it with some gel before he went to put his shirt on and the rest of his costume. Fifteen minutes later both Erik and Gideon where ready, placing his half mask on Erik looked in the mirror and smiled he looked like the Phantom of the Opera. After adjusting his Cravat he looked to Gideon and laughed. Boy did he look like Merlin.**

"_**Damn you look like old man Merlin wait till Dumbledore gets a load of you…"**_

"**You don't look all the bad either Erik, damn we need to go. Alex is probably waiting for us.." Nodding Erik putt on the wide brimmed fedora before pulling over the cloak and fastening it with a swish and a slight bellow Erik left the bathroom with Gideon in tow. **

**The common room was full of students in costumes some simple while some looked very good. Erik was going to provide a bit of entertainment so he hurried up to his room and grabbed his violin before heading down. Once he made it down the normally loud common room was dead silent as someone came down from the girls dorm. **

**Looking at the stairs Erik felt his jaw drop as did several others. With the help of an aging potion and a very form fitting leather body suit and black corset and very nice leather jacket all the boys felt blood rushing to certain parts of their body. Erik had a similar reaction and was glad that he had a cloak, willing himself to calm down he moved through the crowd and kneeled in front of the slightly aged Alex.**

"_**My lady… are you ready for the evening?" **_**Everyone looked to Erik and looked to the girl, Erik was tall for his age and he was aged older for what he had been through already. The girl nodded and Erik stood taking her side along with Gideon as they left the common room, murmurs started.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_My god.. I have to tell you… she certainly knew how to make people's eyes pop out.. damn she was a very good looking girl but I never asked her out. Gideon I think did but I'm not sure… Anyways that was just the start of Hallowe'en there was much more going till just before the start of the dance." _ Erik turned to the teacher who snorted a little, chuckling his story continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As the three walked down the hall Erik snuck up on a few girls and pulled his mask away scaring them good. Laughing Erik walked to the great hall that was transformed. Smiling he looked to the head table then to a church organ planted in a corner near the table. Pointing his friends to an area to stand and watch Erik pulled his violin out quickly did a tune up before he rosined his bow and pulled it along the violin strings starting up a song.**

**Most of the school population was in the great hall as Erik stood at the head table playing his violin as the background orchestra was heard out of the school's speakers. Standing there Erik had his eyes closed the music was deeply moving. It was a song he listened to time an again. 'Requiem for a Dream' As he played shadows danced along the walls and all around the great halls. Some students got scared while others just looked at Erik as the Phantom.**

**Several minutes went by and soon all of the school was in the great hall listening and watching. Still Erik did not open his eyes he continued to draw his bow. It was amazing to see such a student with the talent to play as well a professional violinist. As the main and most powerful section of the song came at the end of the piece Erik raised the volume till it could be heard else where in the school.**

**In the final chords Erik opened his eyes then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. It was an illusion that worked on everyone in the hall. Soon the head master in vampire like robes stood and looked at the student mass. Giving a very warm welcome to all in the hall, the floating pumpkins lost a bit of light to make the setting scarier.**

"**Everyone… welcome to the Hallowe'en ball. As I am sure you are all aware tonight is a night that many enjoy. There will costume contests and Hallowe'en scary tales along with dancing and other socializing events. Now I give you a student who takes Hallowe'en seriously… remember… it's just a student."**

**No one saw the movement at the church organ in the corner till it was much too late. The figure looked over his shoulder and winked as the lights went out suddenly and music erupted out of echoing throughout the entire hall. Soon there where sounds of other instruments but the organ was domineering. Magic horror filled ghosts flew out of the organ as other apparitions of werewolves, demons and other creatures came out of no where.**

**Screams from the students and a few teachers made the figure at the Organ laugh in an evil fashion soon the music ended and the figure turned to face the crowd as the apparitions disappeared into smoke.**

"_**Happy Hallowe'een"**_

**It was Erik who was laughing as Professor McGonagall was clinging onto Severus who didn't seem it would be right for him to dress up as he was scary enough as it were. After pushing the older woman to Dumbledore who was her husband he moved away to keep his image of the great evil greasy bat from hell. That was till he ran into Erik who happened to be standing where Snape was going.**

**Everyone was glad when the lights came back on through the floating evil looking pumpkins so the socializing began and Erik walked and talked with his uncle. After a few dances some minor food Erik and Severus where found leaning against a wall talking lightly while Erik played the violin in haunting yet very beautiful tunes.**

"**I was very surprised at your skill of magic… Just remember… these are children…"**

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever you say Severus… you know I'm surprised that you didn't dress up. This is Hallowe'en after all. And you know what it gives you a reason to be scary without repercussions."**_

"**The day I dress up is the day that Lily marries me." There was a sad tone in his voice when he spoke the name Lily. Erik looked up as he drew his bow across his violin when he heard banging against the great hall doors. Looking up he stopped playing his violin and set it in his case before he looked to his shoulder. His pet flew in and landed on his shoulder smoke pouring out of it's maw, looking to the door he pulled his wand out as did Alex and Gideon who showed up at Erik's side.**

"_**Tell me this is a joke and nothing really serious…. Oh spoke too soon…"**_** The doors burst open as zombies started to flood in, behind it all was a death eater that Severus and Erik had begun to hate indefinitely. Even when Erik was staying at his uncle's place he was well hidden, as was the fact that Severus at the end of the man's visits was very, very tired and he was suffering from a headache.**

**Carefully Severus pulled away and hid in the shadows before putting a disillusion charm on himself and quietly taking off to the potions lab to get a few things. Zombies weren't the easiest to kill, but then they weren't the hardest either.**

**But with the number coming in there was no choice but to get all the help that could be needed to take them out along with the man that was controlling them.**

"**Ahh Hogwarts, it seems you are to be under my control. You see, I've come across a interesting artifact one to raise the dead and us it for my own whims. I guarantee that when I am done with all of you. You will all be under my control."**

"_**Over my dead ass… but then Mr. Malfoy you will be put back in the hole you belong."**_

"**Ahhh you mock me, but I assure you that this is the end for you" suddenly the zombies attacked students, Erik was lucky that he punched away a zombie before he was over come. After calling out **_** Bombarda **_**was he able to get up and look around did he conjure fire in his left hand and lob fire balls before he felt a presence whish past him. Soon there was fire all over the place seeing that it was effective. The teachers got the students out before Erik scrambled out of a teachers hold and was tackled by Lucius and pinned to the ground.**

"**Your meddling in our affairs is enough, too back your Potions Master is ours." Erik struggled as the older man was sitting on him pinning his arms down. Once Lucius bent over Erik butted heads with the man breaking the man's nose. Someone pulled the Death Eater off of him. Rolling around Erik opened his eyes and saw teachers still fighting the zombies and avoiding the bites. Gideon and Alex where helping getting students out and away.**

**Standing up and shaking Erik looked at the fallen Death Eater before picking the man up and tossing him into a crowd of zombies. Erik's magical energies being charged up released, the focus point being the man he tossed away. Soon there where flames engulfing all of the zombies causing them to burn, acid was tossed into the mix by an unknown source. A rough male scream was heard amongst the students before a pop was heard and a glow of a port key.**

**Dropping to his knees Erik looked around tiredly before he fell onto his back blacking. Erik woke up next in the infirmary in Pj's with someone sleeping in chair beside him. Severus was able to get the mess under control before taking his nephew out and to see Madame Promfrey.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Yeah that was a very interesting night… I woke up to the smell of burning flesh and a not to pleasant set of students. A few teachers where not pleased but so long as the zombies where gone it was all-good. It took a few days to get the smell out of the great hall, but was done there rest of year had continued on without a hitch. Malfoy Senior was burned pretty badly, the acid and the fire was like Naplam so you can imagine what that was like for the man._

_Anyways third year was a struggle for my body all year. Some one had slipped me a potion that connected my mind to his. Boy a battle for my soul I was lucky to pull away, at the end of it I was in a coma for a month due to the stress of it all. It took me another 3 months to recover from that completely."_ Looking to all of their faces Erik saw the shock written all along their faces. Turning and looking to Lupin Erik chuckled as he heard a snort at the mention of burning flesh. Looking to the three again Erik spoke of his forth year and the triple teamed tri-wizard tournament. After explaining that Voldemort infiltrated the tournament with his own men Erik told Harry and his friends how they not only won but also subsequently beat the death eaters at their own game.

"_Fifth and part of sixth year was a brutal time, remember when I was caught up with the star alignment? That was nothing compared to the troll club that happened to control all the troll clans. Oh yes Voldemort was able to get a body and he was able to attack the school. Again… he didn't know that something too much power came at a price when Dumbledore stepped into the ring and fought back._

_I got caught in the cross fire so to speak getting Alex out of harms way. As Alex was scared stiff that Voldemort had pulled her over by a magical whip she was basically starring at death. Running I was able to push her away as I was hit by the club and sent flying. That. That in itself was a very interesting sensation thankfully we were outside taking the fight to Voldemort. After landing in the lake I must of bobbed to the surface and floated there._

_Voldemort himself lost his fight with Dumbledore, the headmaster destroyed the club soon the ministry was there to help herd the trolls away and send them back to where they came from. I was found close to the middle of the lake. The giant squid, well lets say that I must of tasted or smelled awful because I wasn't touched once till someone swam out and got him. Who I will never know, anyways I was up an about in a few days time but I had to take it easy. Anyways mid sixth year there was a rumor going around that there was a tablet that if found and accessed would bring THE ultimate power to the possessor."_

"The tablet of Anubis… that's what you where talking about" Erik nodded to Harry and sat back in his seat looking to Hermione who was sucking all of the information in like a sponge. Ron was sitting in his seat trying to understand everything that Erik was telling him. There was so much that he didn't quite comprehend.

"Ok… so what happened?"

"_We did research… Severus kept going to the meeting and planted false information. By mid seventh year the stone was found. It was an all out war at that time when Severus received the call that the tablet was found. I side-along apperated with him and told my friends before hand to get the students away, the order several Aurors that Dumbledore trust came. I told them I was coming in hot. And boy did I ever… I was lucky to get the tablet while Voldemort was with his Death Eaters talking about how it would all end. End it did I took the damn thing but before I was in the clear I hit a rock"_

As Erik spoke flashes of the pyramid, the death eaters, the chase and his beating. Shaking his head he turned his head to the side and looked at Hermione who had placed a hand on his knee. Smiling he looked around and quickly caught them up to what they had happen within the last few weeks.

"What a story to tell… I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did with all your injuries, I mean look at you, you lived through so much. I'm sure Harry is following close behind on what's been happening to him. I'm glad that we have you here and you know what I believe that you can be part of our group. I don't know if you can go back to your friends or your time but look out for our own"

"Yeah mate, can't have you sitting off alone with what's going on" Hermione nodded at Ron before looking to Harry. Putting his hand out Harry looked around.

"To the golden four" Ron put his on top of Harry's looking to Hermione, she put her hand on top of Ron's nodding and saying the toast of sorts before they all looked to Erik. He placed his larger hand on theirs.

"_To the Golden four"_ Erik gave a rueful smile before he turned to look at Lupin who was pretending to sleep he let out a very soft chuckle before pretending to snore slightly. Listening to everything that Erik said the man in the corner could do nothing but be impressed. This boy, this Erik from a different time was alone no more, he made new friends and he had a new life.

After talking they sat there wondering what they would learn the following year, what could happen that could be exciting or dangerous. As they talked quietly Ron turned to look out the window as rain came down hard, the train started to slow as Ron made the comment that they finally arrived. Erik turned his head towards the class and saw it frost up, pulling his wand out Erik looked up as the lights went out. Snapping his head towards the door he starts to hear screams then metal squealing shaking his head to get the sounds out.

Harry having gotten up went to the door but was too late as something slowly opens the door with a skeletal hand. Finally shaking away the sounds Erik raised his head too late to find Harry on the floor shaking while Lupin finally gets up and pulls his wand as both he and Erik call out.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ A silver dragon and wolf shot out of Erik and Lupin's wand attacking the Dementor and pushing it out of the cabin and away from them. Once it was over Erik collapsed back in his seat putting his wand away while he looked at his hands shake violently, looking to Harry everyone in the compartment waits for him to wake, when he does he questions who was screaming.

Remus kneeling by Harry and holding a handful of flames looks over Harry, and tells the boy that there was no one screaming. Looking to Erik, Remus noted the older boy's state. Erik looked like he had aged 10 years over his already 18 years of age and that Erik was unconsciously rubbing his right leg. Helping Harry up into the seat opposite of Erik he pulls a large bar of chocolate and breaks it into pieces handing it to everyone. Erik sets it to the side and looks out the window in the seat that used to be Lupin's.

Hearing the screams of your mother and father and the squealing of metal was not something one forgot, the other three where talking about the experience but Erik kept quiet he just stared out the window. He didn't even notice that the teacher left and came back in later. All he heard was the sounds, closing his eyes he relieved the accident over and over. He never got over it because if he had been in the car and not in the store getting food, he would have been dead.

Turning his head to the others Erik finally listened in as the three turned to him and asked him a question before realizing that he hadn't been paying attention. Hermione came over and sat beside him putting her hand on his and making his look at her.

"_I see their deaths…. I see the driver that kills them…. I see the wreakage…"_


	7. Made Decisions

Made Decisions

The rest of the ride to castle was done in silence, after Lupin came back and explained what the creature was they sat back and thought about it all. Hermione was at Erik's side trying to get him to at least to stop looking like he was alone.

While Lupin was out and sending a message to the school, Draco decided to walk by and taunt Harry and Erik about what was heard that Harry fainted, Erik didn't turn his head as he didn't want to, the blonde boy continued to talk the Professor made his presence known by clearing his throat. Draco turned and stared at the man before he snickered.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh… no _professor_ there isn't a _problem_" With that Draco left with his friends in tow clearly mocking Lupin about his state of shabbiness. Once it was quiet, they arrived at the school in a matter of a couple of hours. Lupin took his leave earlier as he had to be at the dinner before the students. The four made it out of the train in their uniforms the only difference was the vest that Erik was wearing a buttoned vest while the rest of the school was wearing wool pullovers. Due to his chest injuries that where still healing Erik was allowed to wear the buttoned vests.

"Mr. Destler, come with me…" It was the potions master, having turned on a heel his clock bellowed out behind as Erik shook his head and limped off to catch up with his Uncle while the rest of his friends started for the castle. Erik and Severus got into a more personal staff carriage, once seated the older man spoke again.

"How was the trip Erik?"

"_It was alright, Dementors showed up about 3-4 hours from the school. We where lucky that Remus was there. If not I don't know Harry and I would of made it out in one piece. Harry was the worst saw his mother's death and James' as well."_ Erik looked out the carriage window and watched the rain come down against the window.

"I'm thankful that Professor Lupin was there… but…"

"_Severus leave it, you shouldn't care that man is a werewolf… I don't anyways it's just the past leave it there. It took four years to beat it out of you in my time, I'm planning to do it in less then a month." _ With that comment Severus sneered and looked at Erik. Erik turned his head and grinned a little before his face fell serious and he watched as they continued their climb up the to the castle.

Arriving at the castle Erik and Severus where met by Professor Lupin and the Headmaster. After a brief talk the headmaster turned towards Erik and spoke to him about instructions of resorting and what would be said about his appearance. It would be the truth in a way, but there would be no mention of his different time lines, or any other accidents. After that Dumbledore pulled out a case and handed it to Erik.

"My boy, instead of a song by the choir, would you like to play for us?"

"_It would be an honor, sir" _ Taking the case from the Headmaster Erik opened it and saw a violin, looking up at the man he saw a twinkle in the eyes that seemed to shine, for as long as Erik knew the older teacher there was usually something to be said about his ability to know everything. Professor Lupin stood by and only spoke up when Severus turned his attention to the werewolf.

"You helped Harry?"

"Your really his father?"

Both looked at each other before Severus nodded keeping his perpetual sneer on his face while Lupin's eyes shone amber-like gold.

"_Would you two stop it? Please both of you shake hands, deal with it after the dinner, now if you don't mind I have to go before I'm late… Headmaster, Professors…" _ Leaving Erik walked into the castle when he realized that he wasn't fully changed into his uniform, quickly looking around he transfigured his shirt and tie into student's garbs minus the pull over vest that this time line had to wear. Taking a pain relieving potion he set his cane against a wall and looked at the violin in his case; dark stained wood, gothic carvings. Smiling he picked it up and held it, doing a quick check he found that it was in tune. Moving to the Great Hall doors Erik listened as the first years where sorted. Soon the headmaster addressed Erik about entertainment along with a final sorting. Looking around Erik whispered an incantation before he brought his rosined bow to the strings and pulled the first notes out of the song he played during Hallowe'en his second year.

Moving slowly down the center of the tables Erik had to stop a few times to get through a difficult section of the piece but he continued on till the song was done and he stood by the sorting hat. The hall was quiet after the music was complete, a trance was what Erik put them all into; it ended when he lowered the violin and bowed. The great hall erupted in applause but was soon silent again as the Headmaster came up and urged Erik to the stool.

Sitting down Erik closed his eyes as the sorting hat was placed on his head. Soon he was pulled into the hat listening to what it had to say.

"_Ahhh you again, if I remember correctly you where sorted 7 years ago young Destler. And I stand by what I said too, there is not reason for you to be here, but as I can tell you are not as you seem" Erik turned around and looked to the hat that was no longer sitting on his head._

"_But… then if you know then you know what happened?" Erik looked around and saw that the staff and student body was still and their gaze was on the hat._

"_I have no information on what happened, Seeing as you are not a seventh year then I suggest you take back your old title of Gryffindor. Don't look scared this is all in your head." Erik was sucked back into reality as he heard a call._

"GRYIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. A great roar from the Gryffindor table was heard amongst the applause of each of the other houses, the hat was removed and Dumbledore had that damn twinkle still, he was letting on that he knew more then what was known even to him.

Moving to the Gryffindor tables stiffly as his leg started to hurt again he sad beside Hermione as Dumbledore stood up in front of the student masses again giving out very minor notes including a welcome to Erik and very odd words.

"Spark, Newts, Gobs and Bark" Erik raised an eyebrow and looked on as did the rest of the school before food appeared. As Erik was eating when a large form was hovering over him and his light, when he turned and looked over his shoulder to see who was standing and hovering over him it was Snape, the older man held out Erik's cane while keeping his back to the Slytherin table.

"Impressive Mr. Destler… surely you can do the same thing when it comes to school work…" Under his breath for only Harry and Erik to hear he muttered a soft 'well done Erik' and turned on his heel to go back up and sit at the staff table but not before throwing a dark glare at Professor Lupin. Erik looked to Harry and both grinned knowing that Snape was someone that didn't like his appearance to change in the public.

Once Snape was seated again Erik and Harry raised their goblets, a mug in Erik's case to all at the staff table, but the grins where meant for Snape and Lupin who had to seated next to each other pretending that Snape hated the man and that Lupin was oblivious. But the two teachers caught the grins and offered nods keeping the emotion in the eyes.

After the formal notes that the school would be playing hosts to the Dementors in protecting the students against Sirius Black a notorious mass murderer, soon they where sent to their houses. Erik told the golden three he would meet up with them later, he needed to see someone first. The violin that he had was placed in his case as Hermione took it promising she would care for it. Limping off towards the dungeons Erik was called from behind by someone.

"Ey Destler… how's the leg?"

"_Not in the mood Malfoy, you would think that you would of learned your lesson the first time around."_

"You really do think you're a big man don't you?"

"_Oh I know I'm a big man, bigger then you as comes with not being as blond as a pigs ass"_ Erik was about to leave when he was cornered by Malfoy and his cronies. Holding up his hands in a mock surrender as Erik looked on, Crabbe and Goyle where huge guys in terms of their girth; pigs on legs came to mind but it was cut short as Erik saw a spell fly out of no where getting him in the chest. He wasn't able to breath after he landed on his back, he was soon kicked hard in places, and his already healing leg was getting a beating, laying on the ground Erik was about to call out and use _Incendio_ when Severus suddenly showed up and not too pleased.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING MR. MALFOY!?" Draco and his two guards stopped kicking the downed Erik to see their head of house fly up on them with his robes bellowing out behind him.

"Sir.."

"Don't sir me, 500 points away for attacking another student… all three of you in your common rooms, if I find your in your dorms in bed I will drag you out and I will expel you where you stand, and I don't care who your father's are." The three boys took off on a run while Snape watched them leave before bending down and rolling Erik onto his back gently and helping him relax a bit before pulling him up and half carrying Erik to his private chambers, once they reached inside Severus kicked the door shut helping Erik settle on the couch before going to get potions along with some salves. Once Severus was back he helped Erik with taking his shirt off before rubbing salve over the bruises that started to develop.

"Erik… what did you do to set Malfoy off?"

"_I don't know I was just on my way to see you… ok that's a lie… Malfoy was harassing me about my leg, so I said something about what I did before and him doing something with a pig's ass."_ Severus looked at Erik and rose and eyebrow holding out a few potions. Erik took them and pulled his shirt on carefully to avoid aggravating his ribs that where cracked and his leg that was damaged.

"I think that you should keep from Malfoy till your leg is fully healed along with the rest of you, I don't want you to get any more injured, you should know that, how many times have I told you over the course of the summer?"

"_Yes I know… Scouts honor that I won't try anything else stupid again…"_ He held up a hand like a promise.

"Good now off you go, you should be fully healed by the end of next week, remember sleep you have classes tomorrow.."

"_Yeah, yeah..."_

"Hang on I'm going to walk you back, just for the sake of appearances call it curfew break…" Erik rolled his eyes as pulled his vest on and tucked his shirt it, Severus cleaned up and plastered on his dirtiest sneer and lead Erik out of his rooms and out of the dungeons. He was pushed a couple of times to the amusement of the one person in the shadows watching. Once they made it up to the Gryffindor tower Severus stopped Erik and handed the boy his cane and something else.

"These belonged to your mother and father… I thought you might want it" Pulling something out of his robes Severus took Erik's hand a little roughly and dropped something into his palm before closing Erik's hand around it. "My sister left me this in her will… take care of it and don't make me regret giving it to you…" Severus said with a smirk, he turned on his heel and left Erik standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady to go and deal with his own students. Opening his hand Erik saw the wedding rings of his parents on a chain that held a pendent, looking at the pendent he opened it to find that it was a locket holding the pictures of his mum and dad. Smiling he closed it and looked at the rings reading the engravings.

_For Eternity Helen & Samuel Destler _

Closing his hand around the items he looked to the portrait, _"Rakdos Draco" _The fat lady nodded and swung open soon Erik was inside and saw Harry and the other two, Hermione got up and ran over hugging Erik tightly, when he let out a groan she pulled back and looked at Erik carefully.

"What happened?"

"Yeah mate… you took off after dinner and have been away for a while"

"_I was caught up… in uhhh an altercation…"_

"Erik…" Hermione glared at Erik, Harry knew why Erik was away, Ron was up beside Hermione wanting to know. Erik rubbed his side and looked around as his jaw was trying to work on speaking.

"_Malfoy cornered me with his two lumps of crap and beat the shit out of me… Professor Snape saw what was happening threatened them, now he's gone to deal with them… what?"_ Ron looked at Erik like he was mad or something.

"Snape… that greasy git isn't going to do anything about his house, he rarely docks points off if at all. Not to mention that he only got you out because your where injured before school. I mean come on, I saw the way he was at Harry's birthday. He wasn't too happy at all"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at the boy at her side before looking at Erik with a gentle smile. "Ron doesn't understand some things when it hits him in the face. I'm glad you got helped and I'm sure your uncle was very caring, don't you think Harry?" Harry finally was shocked at being brought into the conversation about his father.

"Uhhh yeah… I mean Snape isn't a cold-hearted bastard you know Ron… besides…. He's…" Harry shut up finally realizing that he was about to tell his two best friends that Snape was his father. Erik looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow much like Snape's.

"_You didn't tell them yet?"_

"No…."

"_Tell them… or I will"_ With a sigh Harry looked at his two best friends.

"Ron… Hermione. Please don't get mad or anything but I have something that I have to tell you" Hermione had a slight thinking frown on her face as she nodded, Ron was the typical spill it out wanting to know pose.

"Snape's my father…"

"WHAT!?!" Ron yelled, Erik came up and cuffed him in the back of the head, he didn't want anyone waking up and coming down to hear this or else it would spread like wild fire.

"Harry, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure… After Snape pulled me from the Dursley's there was a letter that was received, it was from my mum. She explained everything and I am indeed Professor Snape's son." Harry looked to the floor with a reddened face. Ron was still trying to understand everything when Hermione posed her next question.

"Then why do you look like James Potter?"

"My mom was a very strong witch when it came to Charms, she charmed me to look exactly like James with hints with her in me. It's too strong and even permanent, Severus is going to try and find a way to reverse it."

Hermione nodded and looked to Erik who had moved away carefully and stood by the fireplace. Erik rubbed his chest a little as Ron and Hermione took it all in.

"If you want, I can get help you out Harry unless you want to continue looking like the way you do."

"Thanks Hermione, if you want you can look around I don't mind."

With that discussion finished the four continued talking, but soon they looked at Erik when he mentioned the time.

"_You guys, it's 12:30… We should turn in as it's late and we have classes tomorrow…"_

"Yeah… ok night Erik, Harry, Hermione" Ron yawned and got off the couch followed by Harry who waved and mutter night. Erik looked to Hermione and smiled before he was hugged, he returned it and soft said good night watching Hermione head up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Looking around he looked at rings and locket before limping his way up stairs. Changing into black pajama bottoms he climbed into bed, leaning his cane against his night table he shut his lights off, closed his bed curtains and passed out. It was the first night that he didn't have nightmares. And for that he was very thankful.


	8. Classes

Classes

Being the first one up and about, Erik woke from a very restful sleep, looking around and listening to all the snoring of the other boys Erik slipped his feet into the street skate shoes turned slippers and limped out of the room with a towel in hand and a set of cloths for classes. Once in a private bath stall Erik stripped down and let the hot water hit his body washing away the pain from the previous night, the thought of looking at his parents things again made him smile but also think.

After cleaning himself and changing he limped out of the bathrooms towel drying his hair. Grabbing all his things for the day Erik settled down in the common room with a drawing pad and pen. Fifteen minutes and a few rough sketches later, Erik raised his head up to hear a set of feet come towards him. It was Hermione all ready for the day ahead.

"Good morning Erik..."

"_Good morning Hermione... awake early I see"_

"I've always been like this; let the boys sleep as they don't care about being ready like I do. But there are times that I wish that could sleep like that" Erik put his pen down and pointed to a seat that was beside him, Erik had his right leg out resting on a coffee table as he was sitting on a couch. Once Hermione was settled down beside him she looked at him seriously.

"What are you going to do for your classes? I mean you've already taken everything seeing as you came from your Seventh year."

Erik thought about that but he answered a few moments later putting his pen to the paper again to sketch something.

"_I take the classes and do well in them, it's not like I can skip those years anyways. Besides are you afraid I'll do better then you?"_ Hermione looked taken back and frowned at Erik's question, but the frown was gone when she saw the playful glint in Erik's eye when he looked at her again.

"No... I don't someone who's made it to seventh year should lower himself to classes he's already taken."

"_I didn't know you would be that jealous..."_

"I am not jealous..."

"_I'm just teasing... so tell me what is going on with the muggle world. Seeing as you're the only one that I know of that is muggle and would keep up on the news."_ With that Hermione launched herself into an story mode telling Erik all about the war of Terrorism with the US in Iraq. The Canadians and their fear of a September 11th attack after planes started crashing in the Lower Mainland, British Columbia, Canada. Hermione went over everything in detail as Erik soaked it all up and even asked a few questions about the events soon Harry and Ron had awoken and joined the two chatter-bugs complaining that they were hungry.

After walking down to the great hall they settled themselves down on the end near the teachers table Ron and Harry on one side while Erik and Hermione where on the other side. When owl post enters amidst breakfast feather wings was joined by a set of small leather ones, gasps where heard as the rest of the school turned their eyes to a miniature dragon the size of a large barn owl. Erik raising his head just stuck his left arm out as the dragon landed, it hit Erik suddenly that he wasn't in the other school and that Dragon was actually here.

Many of the students backed away from Erik as they saw the dragon sitting on the boy's arm. Looking over the red scales Erik saw that the dragon was battered and beaten looking but nonetheless he was in good health. Crawling up Erik's arm it settled on Erik's shoulder and closed its eyes. Erik looking around looked to the students at his table and rolled his eyes.

"_He's not going to hurt you... he's never hurt anyone unless it was in self-defense... his name is Razer… oh come on people he's no different than an owl that would attack you if provoked."_ Erik looked at the students before he stood up and addressed the school from his spot as Razer looked around sitting on his haunches munching on a piece of bacon that Erik had handed to him.

Erik called out and told the school about the dragon and that one in every 50,000 dragons will never grow to full size. It isn't a problem and in fact most dragons would kill the young. But Razer survived the brutal acts and at times nothing more than like a puppy dog.

Some of the students fears were relieved by the dragons antics as he looked around and cocked his head with his tongue hanging out, some didn't move from their spot still Razer hopped off Erik's shoulder landing onto the seat before hopping up on main table looking for the plate of Bacon, but not before hiccupping a few small flames his tail wagging.

Soon after Erik sat back down Fred and George came by with timetables. Hermione and Erik politely swapped tables to see who had what class and when. Looking at Hermione's class list and times Erik saw that a few of them were at the same time, when he turned to look at her Erik saw something under her shirt on a chain. It was then that it hit him that Hermione had something to fix that problem. Keeping quiet he figured that it would be better for her to tell them when she felt like it. Handing back her list and taking his schedule back he saw that his was exactly the same as most of the third years.

Looking from his sheet he saw in time Ron take Hermione's and look at her like she was mad or the like.

"How are you going to take all of these classes? I mean look at this Harry, Hermione's got Runes, Muggle History, and Arithmancy. I know your good Hermione but you're not that good. You've got some of these classes all at the same time as Potions."

"Well what business is it of yours if my schedule is a bit full…" Hermione stood up and left, Erik tsked the two boys before he got up and followed Hermione with his limp the Dragon was being fed by some of the braver students as the table, when Erik whistled Razer got off his back and flew out of the great hall to the dismay of some of the students.

Erik and Hermione walked to potions class they were talking about muggle history when Draco and his goons came out of nowhere and cornered the two.

"So Destler, what's the leg like? Cause you know if you like it I can make it permanent for you"

The blond boy was doing to sooth his growing anger; Hermione was pulling his arm gently telling him to let it go. Standing tall Erik was about to beat Draco into submission, when there was the familiar drawl of his uncle did Erik stop and turn his gaze to the potions master.

"Pray tell what is going on here?"

"_Oh nothing sir, just having a friendly chat with Draco here about my warning of leaving me and my friends alone or else there will be a nice threat of a cane being shoved where the sun don't shine… isn't that right Draco?"_ Erik turned his eyes to Draco as he smiled; the drawl of Snape was heard again but the tone wasn't pleasant.

"50 points from Gryffindor, for insulting one of my students and for telling me such a stupid story. You two to class, Draco you and your entourage are to follow me for a talk. Now…" Snape waited till his students walked past him to where he pointed before he turned and looked at Erik his eyes flashing with humor.

Once again heading off to class Erik and Hermione where joined by the two late boys as they walked down to the dungeon. It would have been an ok class if there weren't the few odd mishaps. The Slytherin's really didn't know when to leave well enough alone; soon Erik was forced to sit up front instead of his usual back seat to make leaving class easier for him.

The age reversal potion that they were working on was going well, the only problem was Neville Longbottom's self-confidence in his potion making skills. So it was no surprise that when Snape began his rounds this first comment of the morning was towards the poor boy that was shaking in his shoes. The boy's potion was pumpkin orange as compared to Hermione and Erik's acid green that it was supposed to be.

"Tell me Mr. Longbottom, are you so thick as to not follow the steps correctly. You are supposed to stir the potion 5 times counter clockwise. No matter, if you can correct the potion by the end of the class we shall see if you can turn your toad into a tadpole." As the man walked around to continue his rounds, he noted Erik's perfect potion as well as Hermione's. When he passed Harry and walked up to the front of the class Erik couldn't help but growl low as Harry looked at his father with a bit of fear in his eyes.

By the end of the class Neville worked feverishly to correct his potion with the help of Hermione whispering instructions out of the corner of her mouth. His potion was a shaky acid green but it was more than enough to be passable and useable. Taking Trevor, Neville's toad in hand Snape took a few drops of Neville's potion and put it on the toad watching it revert to a tadpole state. Frowning he used the aging potion to turn Trevor back. Turning he looked at Hermione before he spoke out loud.

"20 points from Gryffindor… Did I not say that he was to have no help?" Harry was about to stand up and say something when Erik caught his gaze and spoke instead.

"If I recall Professor there was no help, he corrected his potion and it works. What is the reason behind the point's deduction?"

"I am not blind and arrogant to not see that he was helped Mr. Destler. You are to stay behind after class."

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Harry called out; Erik looked to the ceiling with a look on his face that said 'idiot'.

"You as well Mr. Potter as well will be staying… the two of you. Class dismissed." As the class exited quickly Erik took his seat and twirled his cane waiting for his uncle talk with him and his cousin. Harry looked like he was going to book it, but Erik managed to calm him down enough so that he was able to sit in his seat.

Once the class was empty, Snape walked towards his office calling Harry and Erik.

"Come with me…" Harry was reluctant to follow his father, but Erik led by example and got up limping towards the man's office and entering it. As soon as the boys entered Erik remained standing by his seat that Snape had set out while Harry took to sitting.

Snape pulled out two boxes as he leaned against the front of his desk holding the boxes each to their respective owners. Erik took his and opened it looking as the dragon engraved band ring. Pulling it he ran a finger it over it just as Harry opened his and saw a pendant, a lily pendant that was older looking then Erik's ring.

Looking at each other they looked towards to the desk to the potions master who happened to disappear, leaving the two of them alone. Looking at his watch Erik pulled on the ring to his right hand ring finger as Harry pulled on the pendant over his head.

"_We need to get to class,"_ Harry agreed and both boys got up and left the office closing the door behind as the headed towards their next class. Hurrying as fast as they could up the stairs they made it in time to hear Professor Lupin tell them to leave their bags and have their wands out before they had to follow the teacher to where ever he was taking them. As they walked through the halls the taunting was growing steadily worse towards Erik and Harry. Erik learned to push through it but his mind was screaming.

_**~Wait, just you fucking wait till I get you in a corner, we'll see who'll be talking then…~**_

_**~Erik, I heard that **_~

Snapping his head up from the floor he looked around hearing his uncle, but after a quick survey he had yet to see the man so he returned to having his gaze roam to the other students before he looked to the floor again thinking.

_**~What the hell? ~**_

_**~Language Destler~**_

This time Erik wasn't the only one to look around; Harry brought his head up and his gaze to his cousin as they tried to figure out where Snape's voice was coming from, as they followed Professor Lupin to where their class was being held Erik's gaze was brought to the door and the name on the door: Staff Room.

Following the rest of the student's into the room Harry was the first to see his father sitting as the table with a mug of tea, Snape's eyes narrowed as he caught the gaze of Harry and Erik, but it was in his eyes that the two boys saw Snape's eyes sparkle.

_**~Ahh so you've figured it out Erik~**_

_**~The objects link our minds... oooh bad idea Uncle~**_

_**~Harry, the necklace and rings allow for conversation in our minds, easier then talking with eyes prying into your lives~**_

Snape slowly brought his hand out of his sleeve to take his mug and flashed Erik and Harry his snake like ring. As they talked Snape's verbal voice was cruel as he sneered at the class despite the light tone he was using in their minds.

Standing the man looked to the shabbier looking teacher then opened his mouth and spoke in a very clipped tone that clearly spoke of annoyance.

"Oh my... you have Neville Longbottom... be sure to give Mr. Longbottom simple instructions… oh and keep an eye on him. You wouldn't want Miss. Granger whispering instructions into his ears. Now I must take my leave. I wouldn't want to be here for any accidents." With a final sneer he turned on his head left his mug and exited the room.

Neville turned beet red at the words that Professor Snape had spoke, but two sets of eyes glowered at the man as he left the room. Erik and Harry where not all that pleased with what they saw in the display of their family member sighing the two stood there and shook their heads.

Professor Lupin looked at Snape as he left the room and shut the door behind him clearly not wanting to see what could happen to the students. Turning his attention to his class Lupin looked at their faces and smiled.

"Well I suppose I should tell you all why we are here, alright everyone gather around the cupboard here. Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Lupin asked the class, no one but Hermione and Erik put up their hands.

"Ah yes, Erik please answer"

"_A Boggart is a creature that lives in dark secluded places, like drawers, cabinets, closets. And they prey people's fears"_

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Again only Herminone's and Erik's hand went up, choosing Hermione this time to answer.

"Sir, a Boggart has no defined shape; it doesn't know what the person fears unless it sees that person." Lupin smiled and nodded his head.

"Exactly, which puts us at an advantage here, because there are so many of here in the room it doesn't know what shape to take. Now, the spell to banish the creature is quiet easy. First we'll say the words then use wands, now repeat. _Riddikulus_" The class repeated the spell over and over till they could properly say it.

"You know what really finishes a Boggart off? No? Its laughter, whenever you face a boggart you have to think of the thing that terrifies you the most. After you do that you have to think of something that would make it funny and laugh at it. Let's do an example. Neville Longbottom come over here"

Poor Neville was beet red when he walked up to Professor Lupin, who enlarged the room a bit so that they could all stand and watch clearly.

"Neville can you tell me what scares you the most?" Lupin was cheerful and he wasn't demanding, he was just asking a question like any parent would when trying to figure out why their child couldn't go to bed with a monster under the bed.

"Pr……ape…."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Neville went even redder as he looked up and around and whispered quietly.

"Professor Snape" Lupin looked thoughtful as the class broke out laughing; Erik and Harry looked at each other and grinned.

"Ah yes, Professor Snape, scares all I should think," The class laughed again as Neville gave a shy grin. "Now picture your fear, when that Boggart comes out it will take the form of Professor Snape. You live with your grandmother right?" Neville nodded and looked at Professor Lupin.

"But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either"

"No, no, what does she wear?"

"Um, a massive birds head hat, a long green dress with fox fur scarf and a large red hand bag."

Lupin smiled and looked to the class who had confused looks on their face.

"Alright, when that Boggart comes out that cupboard it's going to take the form of Professor Snape, now I want you to clearly imagine those cloths while pointing your wand at the Boggart and call out the spell. And be confident Neville trust me" Lupin got the students to back away from the cupboard leaving Neville with a clear field. Lupin who stood behind Neville pointed his wand at the cupboard.

The doors burst open and out walked the Boggart in the form of Professor Snape, Neville squeaked and backed up a few steps as the thing started to walk towards the scared boy. Neville raised his wand and pointed it at the Boggart who stopped for a second and cocked its head.

"_Ri…riddikulus_" Nothing happened as he stood there, Lupin nodded to the Boggart and Neville steeled himself as he spoke out loud and clear, and with some confidence. The entire class was shocked at the fact that Neville could do it, but it was soon replaced with laughter as the Snape Boggart was wearing a bird head hat, a dress with the fox fur scarf and the big red hand bag.

Erik stood there laughing so hard that Harry looked at Erik in horror before he couldn't help it and he too laughed as did the rest of the class, Lupin looked on with humor in his eyes, and mirth in his smile. The boggart looked around confused as to why everyone was laughing at it as it cocked its head to the side.

"Now when I say, each of you are going to take your turn and face your fears" The class nodded and looked at Lupin as they started to move into a single line with their thoughts gathering what they needed.

One by one each of the fears were banished by the students when Harry stepped up Lupin was standing to the side eating an apple and when he caught glimpse of Harry moving forewords to take on the boggart, running from the wall he jumped in front of the way and the boggart turned his attention to the older man morphing himself into a moon. Lupin looked at it lazily and spoke the spell watching as the moon turned into a balloon that sped around the room losing air.

Looking on Hermione noted that it was something familiar and even knew what scared Remus Lupin while the rest of the student started to speculate most of them. It was Erik's turn at the boggart and once he was standing there he looked up at the remains of the balloon and watched as it turned into his dead parents as Inferi. Most of the students started to scream and the professor started for the Inferi when Erik stopped the man with a look before turning back with his attention fully on the two dead beings.

Erik's dead mother stumbled and made her way up to Erik who just closed his eyes and listened as his mother's screams permeated his mind, once hearing the other students scream at how close the thing was Erik raise his wand and smiled.

"_Riddikulus"_ The two creatures turned into two little kittens in some awful clothing before they turned on each other and proceeded to tumble over each other in their attempts to get at each other. Everyone was howling in laughter at the two kittens being stupid while Lupin came up and banished the creature.

Once class had ended the most talked about Boggart transformation was Professor Snape in woman's clothing; that was going to be the talk of the castle now for the next few weeks or so. As the little squad walked away from the class Harry thought he would try out his new communication device.

_**~You'll never believe what happened dad~**_

_**~Harry don't say a word~**_

_**~Erik, Harry… what the hell is going on and what are you two talking about?~**_ Erik snickered at Harry who then realized why Erik told him to be quiet, losing all color to his face Harry looked at Erik and gulped.

"_You did it now Harry, you have to tell him now"_

"But can't you tell him?"

"_Nope, you got yourself into this mess and now you're going to get have to get yourself out of it, and I have to say it will be quite entertaining to say the least"_ Erik laughed as he heard Snape shout out over the mental link to have an explanation as to why the students where now laughing or snickering at him in the hallways.

Erik howled more till finally Harry worked up the nerve to tell his dad why the students were doing it and what had happened in class by the time it was all over Snape was cussing up a storm and Erik wasn't helping by laughing, by the end of it Erik was spending at least 30 minutes calming down his uncle and when it came to dinner in the great hall Erik and Harry noted that Snape was burning Lupin with his eyes. Lupin however didn't seem to have a care in the world as he sat beside Professor Flitwick and was in an animate discussion about classes and the past.

By the end of the night Harry managed to avoid getting used in his father's potions as Erik had a long talk with his uncle about not being harsh, he then explained to his uncle the deal about the day and the time that Erik came from and all the stupid stuff that the two of them did to each other. All throughout the night before Erik had to go up to the tower, Severus and Erik talked, but before Erik left his uncle did a check on his leg before walking the boy up to the tower.

Once Erik was inside he saw his cousin and grinned going over to Harry.

"_You really need to learn some tact my friend, or you'll actually end up as potions ingredients and I won't be stopping him next time, just to see if Snape will actually do it..."_ Erik laughed at Harry's face as Hermione smacked Erik's arm and went back to doing her homework, Erik sat down beside Hermione and did his homework as well before the other students noted the time and headed off to bed.

When Hermione got up and headed off to bed she gave Erik a kiss on his cheek leaving the boy a little shocked but smiling none the less before he too went off to bed.

However in another location, darkness was moving along and making it's plans.

A/N: Yes I know I don't have a disclaimer up front at the top, but I've always been this way, and now finally you all have the long awaited next chapter... or so I think heh heh, I've hit a number of snags along the way but now you finally have a chapter up. Anyways read, review and comment, I'm half-way done through the next chapter and some interesting insight on one of the characters... keep and eye out.

Ghost


	9. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
